The Clique Meets Their Match
by XOXOKelseyXOXO
Summary: With the pretty committee entering eighth grade at BOCD, they couldn't be happier to finally see their crushes daily.  However, this will quickly bring drama when another group of girls, icandy, come along and steals the eyes of the girl's crushes.
1. Chapter 1

**Massie's Bedroom  
Sunday  
7:00 PM**

"Rate me" Massie snapped.

Alicia's head rose quickly from the Teen Vogue magazine in her lap, "9.6".

"Ah-greed" Kristen and Dylan called.

"Totally" Claire chimed in from Massie's desk that held her imac and about fifty different magazine cutouts of celebrities.

Massie tilted her head to the side, trying to imagine her outfit through the eyes of someone else. Her Alice + Olivia grey sequined shirt sparkled from every angle. Her BCBG suede black mini made her legs look longer than ever and her purple pumps added the perfect pop of color to her outfit. Her long tangled necklaces with purple charms hanging off of them completed her outfit perfectly. Massie, satisfied with her outfit, tore it off and hung it back on the mannequin. She slipped into her silk boy shorts and bebe tank top and plopped on the bed next to Alicia.

"Ready to see Josh tomorrow, Leesh?" Massie questioned her bestie wondering if she was just as nervous as Massie was about seeing Derrington.

"Of course! I'm going to wear my new Ralph Lauren mini." She replied confidently.

Massie grinned, hoping Alicia didn't hear her heart beating louder.

"I'm kind of nervous about him listening to my news announcements. I hope he likes them." She whispered so that only Massie could hear. Claire looked up from the computer curious about what they were saying.

Massie turned her face so Claire couldn't read her lips, "Ehmagawd, Leesh you'll be fine. The whole school loves your announcements and I know josh will too."

Alicia smiled at Massie, silently thanking her for her advice. Massie returned the smile as Dylan and Kristen walked out of Massie's closet holding some jewelry and a Prada bag.

"Can I borrow these Mass? I want Kemp to finally notice me this year." Kristen asked holding up the items for Massie to see.

"Sure Kris." Kristen dropped the booty into her Roxy bag and walked over to Claire.

"Have the boys posted pictures from the pool party yet" Dylan asked Claire and Kristen.

"Yea, come look" Claire replied as Dylan skipped across the room. Alicia and Massie hopped up from the bed and crowded around Claire. All five girls laughed as Claire clicked through pictures of the girls huddled together, the boys being silly, and the boys trying to push the girls in the pool.

"I heart that they're going to be at school tomorrow!" Alicia stated.

"I know! I finally have an opportunity to be a C plus this school year." Dylan said

"Well I'm glad that our alpha status will be upgraded once we get alpha crushes." Massie said thinking about all the girls at school looking up to the pretty committee and their ah-mazing boy knowledge. This could finally be her year to prove herself to the rest of the school.

**Rang Rover  
Monday  
7:50 AM**

Massie yawned in the range rover next to Claire as Issac drove them to Alicia's. Jakkob had been at her house at 6:30 this morning to give her and Claire perfect blowouts. Then Massie had done her makeup and gotten dressed, all the while butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Claire didn't seem nervous at all sitting next to her in hand me down sevens shorts and a flowy Ella Moss top lent to her from Massie's closet. Massie had rolled her eyes when Claire insisted on wearing her old Keds. Massie had no idea why Claire insisted on wearing those shoes when she had offered Claire a pair from her floor to ceiling shoe rack.

Issac pulled to a stop right outside of the Rivera mansion. Alicia walked slowly down the drive way as Massie admired her outfit from a distance. When Alicia slid into the car, Massie looked her outfit up and down. Alicia was wearing a black stretch Ralph Lauren mini skirt and a blue and white Ralph Lauren button up. She topped off her look with brown faux leather booties. Gold tiffany bangles slid up her arm as Alicia embraced Massie.

"You look ah-mazing!" Alicia squealed as she pulled away. "Hey Claire"

"Hey Leesh, love the outfit" Claire responded with a big smile.

"Thanks! I'm opposite of not excited to see the boys today! I hope me and josh don't wear the same Ralph Lauren shirt again. How embarrassing right?" Alicia babbled nervously.

Massie scolded herself for seeing like a downer when all her friends were almost jumping up and down with excitement to see the crushes. Massie swallowed her fear and grinned as big as she could.

"They're going to love us even more!"

Once Massie had spoken after her long stony silence, the girls cheered with excitement.

**BOCD, The Range Rover  
Monday  
7:56 AM**

"Ratings!" Massie barked trying to control her pounding heart. No matter how much fun the girls had over the summer with the boys, she couldn't help but doubt herself. What if they see the other girls and think they are cuter? Impossible. Were the cutest at BOCD. What if boys don't want to sit with us at lunch and everyone thinks were LBR's? The boys will probably be sitting together, just like they did at Briarwood. What if sixth graders decide to flirt with our crushes? Easy! Crush. Them. So what am I worrying about? NUH-THING!

Massie's brain did a one eighty turn as she faced the pretty committee.

"Alicia, you're up. You look ah-mazing in your Ralph Lauren skirt and button up. Your shoes are adorable and the bangles draw attention to your gorgeous tan. Congratulations you're a 9.6."

The girls clapped for Alicia as Massie moved on to the next girl in line.

"Dylan, your Marc Jacobs wrap dress shows off your now gorgeous waste line and the silver heels make your legs look thinner than ever. Your hair looks beautiful straightened and long with simple earrings and necklace. Congratulations you're a 9.4."

"Kristen, you look like the sporty chick you are in sevens shorts and H&M v-neck. The Puma jacket pulls off your look and your gold sandals look comfortable yet sophisticated. Congratulations, you're a 9.2."

"Claire, you look casual chick in your sevens shorts and borrowed Ella Moss top. However, I'm going to have to dock you off for the keds. You know how I feel about tennis shoes. Add some more gloss. Congratulations, you're an 8.9."

After the girls had applauded each other, they snapped into attention as Massie prepared to do her outfit. Every girl knows that her outfit is only as good as her alphas.

"Now, I'm wearing a BCBG suede skirt and sequined Alice + Olivia top which makes me shine like the alpha I am. My purple pumps make my legs look long and elegant and my jewelry makes my outfit look better than ever. Ratings?"

"9.8!" Alicia blurted before anyone else had time to think.

"Ah-greed" Kristen, Dylan, and Claire called out.

Massie's smile beamed with confidence. "Now girls were walking to the Pussycat Doll's "Don't Cha." Ready?" she asked nervously, hoping the girls were aware of how important this walk was.

They all nodded back at her without cracking a smile.

"Now ah-five, six, sev-uhn, eight."

Massie threw open the door to the range rover and the girls gracefully slid out one by one. As soon as they landed on the warm concrete, they started to walk with Massie one step ahead of them. The girls approached the tall stone building in perfect synchronization as they watched almost every girl's head turn to study them. Massie couldn't help but smile as every girl envy-stared them as they walked to their favorite oak tree. As the girls sat down, groups of LBR's walked by them hoping to hear the smallest bit of gossip from the infamous pretty committee. Massie smiled because her goal had been achieved. Every girl wanted to be them. Now only if she could quite her nerves of seeing the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD  
French Class  
10:37 AM**

Massie's new iphone buzzed in her lap and she quickly glanced down to see Alicia's screen name HOLAGURRL,lighting up the screen.

**HOLAGURRL: PERMISSION FOR 75 GOSSIP POINTS?  
MASSIEKUR: SPILL  
HOLAGURRL: NEW GROUP OF GIRLS CALLED ICANDY TRYING TO TAKE OVER BOCD!  
MASSIEKUR: WHATTT?  
HOLAGURRL: THEY WERE SEEN IN THE HALL B4 FIRST PERIOD  
BIGREDHEAD: HEARD THE SAME  
MASSIEKUR: HMM THANKS 4 THE WARNING  
CLAIREBEAR: WHAT R U GOING 2 DO MASS?  
MASSIEKUR: SHOW THEM WHO REALY RULES THIS PLACE. ALICIA I WANT ALL THEIR STATS BY LUNCH  
HOLAGURRL: K. DO I STILL GET MY POINTS?  
MASSIEKUR: WHO CARES!**

Massie slammed her phone into her lap not even caring if her old musty teacher saw. Couldn't she start eighth grade without LBR wannabees invading her school? It was bad enough that the boys were here and Massie had to be in control 24/7 so she could prove her alphaness to Derrick. Massie fumed the rest of French class not even paying attention on how to conjugate her irregular verbs. The second the bell rang, she leaped out of her seat and tore off down the hall to her locker where the rest of the pretty committee was waiting her arrival.

"Who do they think they are?" Massie screeched as she flipped the dial on the lock to her locker. When it popped open she shoved her head inside and inhaled Chanel No. 19 until she no longer felt dizzy. She slowly pulled her head out of her locker and took off down the hall, snapping her fingers in the air to signal that the pretty committee should follow her. They slammed their lockers as fast as they could and ran after her.

Massie stalled at the doors to the cafe, letting the pretty committee catch up to her, with Alicia pumping her arms and walking as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Once Alicia caught up Massie turned on the girls.

"This entrance is cuh-rucial. No messing up. Now look over the girl next to you. She better look PERFECT!" Massie finished and looked over Alicia who was to her right. She looked like a goddess as always and Massie moved her eyes along to Dylan, who was wiping Luna bar crumbs off her shirt. Massie rolled her eyes and whispered, "Ready? Now were walking to the Jonas brother's "SOS". Ah five, six, sev-uhn, eight."

Massie threw open the café's doors and the girls walked inside, eyes focused on table eighteen, the best table in the café. Each girl looked for her mark on the table and once Massie found the purple nail polish streak, Alicia her NO LBR'S sticker, Dylan's hardened gum, Claire's blue doodled heart, and Kristen's soccer ball sticker the girls slid into their respective seats. As if on cue, each girl leaned forward so they formed a tight circle.

"Alicia, look up and tell me what table they're sitting at," Massie ordered.

Alicia peeked over Claire's messy hair and looked around, quickly spotting the girls at table fifteen which was only five feet from their own.

"Table fifteen" Alicia whispered.

"Is everyone looking at us or them?" Massie asked with dread. This would help them decide how big of a threat icandy could be.

All the girls peeked over their shoulders and examined the other girls in the cafeteria. Instead of paying attention to the pretty committee, they were looking at icandy with curiosity and interest. Massie's heart dropped into her stomach and Alicia gasped and slapped her petite hand over her mouth. All the girls turned back to Massie, waiting for her opinion.

However Massie just stared at the table. Her mind was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick. She was losing control, just like she had when Nina the Obscene-a had moved into Westchester and tried to overtake OCD with her short shorts and tacky boots. Massie was not going to let that happen, not again.

"Hello? Massie?" Alicia waved her hand in front of Massie's perfect face.

"Sorry. Alicia, stats now." Massie responded coolly. She couldn't lose her control. The pretty committee needed her. Alicia leaned in and pulled out a pink index card from her Ralph Lauren bowler bag.

"Okay. They transferred from ADD. They claim that they had enough money to go to BOCD but they wanted to "try out" public school. I think their clique failed at ADD so they decided to move awn. Their Alpha is Jennifer. She's the one with the curly blonde hair. She never worn jeans and all the guys claim she's the hottest. Tiffany is her beta. She's the one with the brown curly hair in the dark wash jeans. She loves photography and her facebook page is filled with pictures of the girls at multiple A-list events. Alexis is the one who's more quiet and innocent, kind of like Claire. She's the one with the blonde bob. She has a long-term boyfriend at ADD but unlike Claire she's very obsessed with fashion."

Massie nodded taking it all in, all the while stealing glances at table fifteen. She felt better after hearing all this information because the girls seemed more real instead of an anonymous threat.

"Hannah is the sporty girl of the clique with the light brown straight hair. She plays volleyball and soccer and she plans on joining both teams here at BOCD. She however does not care much about her grades. Kate is the girl with red hair and freckles. She's very into yoga and shopping. She had a yoga teacher come to her home gym twice a week to teach yoga to icandy."

Alicia leaned her head in more and the others followed suit, knowing this was the most crucial information.

"Now, the most important part, most of the girl's in our grade still have loyalty to Massie but are simply curious about icandy. They're not sure what to think and they are all wondering if there's going to be a competition between us and them. The girls who are voting for icandy are people like Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori. Basically all the girls Massie has been openly mean to in the past. There aren't that many of them and I don't see them liking the new girls for long. That's all I gathered but I'll make sure to research more tonight."

Alicia sat back in her plastic chair and took a deep breath, obviously pleased with herself for getting that much information in such a short period of time. Massie nodded at Alicia with a satisfied grin and stared at the table, trying to think of what to say to her best friends. They were now staring at her, waiting for her thoughts. Massie took a deep breath and plastered her signature grin on her face.

"We're just going to have to remind everyone just how fabulous we are! Once we show that were not nervous about this invasion, everyone will realize that nuh-thing has changed! Because it hasn't. Were number one. As always. Now on the count of three, laugh like there's no tomorrow. One, two, three…"

The pretty committee cracked up and held their sides as their laughter grew and soon enveloped the entire café. Soon every girl's eye was back where it rightfully belonged. On the five gorgeous girl sitting at table eighteen.

After the fake laughing died down, Massie smiled at the girls and they all clinked their plastic cups together in victory.

"Excuse me, Maysee?" a confident voice echoed over the girl's heads. Slowly Massie took her eyes off Alicia and slowly looked up at a tall blonde girl with curly hair standing in front of the pretty committee with the rest of icandy at her side.

"Can I help you?" Massie replied sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**BOCD, Lunch Room  
Monday  
12:37 PM**

Massie stared up at the five beautiful girls that were surrounding table eighteen. Claire instantly started biting her cuticles and Dylan shoved one last pita chip into her mouth and chewed it quickly. Alicia slapped a smug grin on her face and looked at Massie, awaiting the fight that was surely about to explode.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and my girls. I'm Jennifer and this is Tiffany, Alexis, Hannah, and Kate. We just transferred from ADD. We-"

"Jennifer, do I sell fertilizer?" Massie said with a grin slowly spreading across her flawless face.

"Um, no?" Jennifer answered while questioning the other girls with her eyes.

"Then why do you think I give a crap?" Massie said as the pretty committee howled with laughter beside her. She held her small hand out and Alicia slapped it giggling.

"Well I think you of all people should give a crap about us and why we're here. We're going to take this school from your little grasps. Watch out ladies. There's a new alpha in town." Jennifer smirked.

Massie was seething from every pore. She slowly opened her mouth and prepared herself for the angry words that were about to spill out from her.

"Ex-cuh-use me, Jennifer but I believe _you're_ mistaken. I don't know who you think you are but you just got here. Today. We've been ruling this place for the past three years. And if you think you're going to just going to swoop in and take over, you're dead wrong, honey." Massie said, while trying not to scream at the blonde haired monster trying to ruin her life.

Massie raised her hand at the icandy girls to signal them away, but three girls ran up and interrupted.

"Oh my god Jennifer I love your skirt! It's gorgeous," Strawberry cooed with Olivia and Kori nodding behind her.

"Oh thanks Strawberry" Jennifer responded slowly grinning at Massie.

"Olivia's dead to me." Alicia whispered to the pretty committee, shaking her head.

"You can leave now, Jennifer" Massie barked.

Jennifer smirked at Massie as she turned to her newly discovered followers.

"Come on girls, let's take this back to table fifteen," Jennifer said as she herded Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori back to icandy's table.

Massie just glared at Jennifer's toned back and shoulders as she sauntered away, once again stealing most of the eyes in the café, including some of the boys. Massie couldn't believe her luck. She was sick of all these LBR's trying to take what was rightfully hers. The pretty committee looked at Massie, not sure what was going to happen next. Massie weakly smiled back and opened her palm pilot because all she could do right now, was blog.  
The Current State of the Union

IN OUT  
Revenge Making Friends  
TPC ICANDY!

**BOCD, Range Rover  
Monday  
3:35 PM**

The girls silently piled into the range rover after school. At first Massie had been stony silent with a look of terror and embarrassment on her face but after three hours of classes, her face was now solid and unbreakable. She looked mad, and ready for revenge. Alicia was nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement because she knew revenge was coming, and that was her favorite way to top off a school day. Claire however looked like she'd seen a ghost. And she had perhaps, the ghost of how Massie treated her when she was the new kid.

"Issac, to the spa." Massie said coolly as she sat down on the warm leather seats. She opened her purse and pulled a purse sized bottle of Evian facial mist. She quickly sprayed her face and her arms then tossed it back into her bag and settled into her seat.

"I didn't know we were going to the spa." Alicia pouted. She prided herself on the fact that Massie told her everything.

"I called during lunch. With all this stuff going on, I thought it wouldn't hurt for everyone to have their hair touched up, nails done, facials, exfoliation, you know, the necessary." Massie said not blinking.

"But I thought we were going to hang out with the boys tonight…" Claire said quietly.

"Claire. There are more important things going on than boys! We have tons of time to hang out with them after icandy has been crushed. We also need to brainstorm ideas on how to get them out of here."

The girls settled back into their seats, knowing it was going to be a long afternoon.

**The Spa  
Monday  
3:40 PM**

When the girls stomped into the spa the lady at the front desk walked up to Massie with her arms open.

"Massie! I'm sooo happy to see you." The lady enveloped Massie into her arms. When she broke free she led them back to a private room with five spa chairs, just like Massie had requested. The eucalyptus infused room calmed the girls instantly as they settled into the black padded spa chairs. Five women came out and started up the massage features in the chairs as the water poured into the small tubs at their feet. The girls slipped their shoes off and put their tiny manicured feet into the soapy bubbly water.

"Ahhhhhhh" five girls breathed out as the warm water and back massage finally relaxed them.

"So ladies, we are here for an emergency PC meeting. We need to brainstorm what were going to do to make sure those popularity stealing wannabees transfer schools ASAP!" Massie said grimacing.

"I open the floor to ideas." Massie said.

The girls looked around nervously as Massie eyed them up, begging for ideas. Claire continued picking at her cuticles and Dylan looked down at the magazine in her lap pretending to be interested in the page of sexy pajamas, even though Massie only let them wear boy shorts and tank tops.

"How about this?" Alicia chimed in. "we first find out their embarrassing secrets and then tell everyone!"

"Too seventh grade. Next!" Massie responded quickly.

"We could always just be mean." Claire said quietly.

"They're expecting that, Kuh-laire! It's been done too many times before." Massie said obviously getting annoyed.

"We could get some guys to date them and then dump them in front of everyone. Or just convince some guys to tell everyone they're actually disgusting." Dylan added.

"Hmmm, you're getting warmer," Massie said starting to smile.

"We could fake be their friends and then dump them like last year's shoes?" Kristen tried.

"We could but that takes a lot of effort on our part and the fact that everyone thinks we actually like them!" Massie yelled. She couldn't believe her friends couldn't help her out at her most desperate time of need.

"Whatever, I'll think of something." Massie ended the conversation and started browsing through OPI nail polish colors on the table next to her. She couldn't believe how stupid her friends were acting. This was more than important and they weren't even trying to help.

"Massie, I think I have an idea…" Alicia said grinning from ear to ear.

**BOCD, American Government  
Tuesday  
9:45 AM**

Massie checked her phone for the eighth time since she's sat down in her chair 45 minutes ago. She was waiting for Alicia's signal that would soon determine her fate at BOCD. Massie's petite foot was shaking as she waited with anticipation. She could barely hold her excitement or her surprise that Alicia had a good idea. She felt her iphone vibrate quietly in her lap and she unlocked her phone with lightening speed. She saw the text message that almost made her heart stop.

**Alicia: It's go time. **

Massie sighed and leaned back in her uncomfortable chair. She looked to Kristen who was sitting next to her. Kristen of course was taking notes, and probably memorizing every word their teacher said. Massie rolled her eyes as she nudged Kristen's foot with her own. Kristen stopped writing, embarrassed, and put on her bored supermodel stare that the pretty committee was famous for. Massie couldn't help but giggle, and nudge Kirsten's foot again. This time Kristen realized Massie was actually trying to talk to her. Massie slid her iphone to the corner of the desk so that Kristen could quickly glance over the message before their teacher saw and gave them detention for texting during class. Kristen met Massie's eyes and nodded. The plan was in motion.

**BOCD, Café  
Tuesday  
12:11 PM**

Massie slid into her chair and slammed her prepackaged salad onto the table. Claire slid into the chair next to her and gingerly set her lunch tray filled with a turkey sandwich, tomato soup, baked Lays, and a bottle of juice, onto the table. As soon as their alpha sat down, the girls leaned in, eager to discuss the plan that could completely change their future. Massie stuck her head up and looked to the left and the right. Dylan shoved a pita chip, her new obsession, into her mouth and chewed quickly while Kristen untied and retied her braids. Once Massie was positive that no one could hear them, she leaned back into the circle.

"Alicia, tell us everything," Massie commanded.

"So I told just about everyone in seventh and eighth grade that I overheard Jennifer telling Tiffany that Alexis was going to dump her boyfriend at ADD so she could make out with all the new boys she was meeting." Alicia giggled, obviously pleased with herself.

Once Alicia started, the other girls couldn't help but cackle along with her. Soon all five girls were holding their sides and slapping the table, as everyone in the café looked their way with jealousy. Once the girls gained control of themselves they leaned back in, grins spread across all their faces.

"So it was a success? No one questioned you?" Massie asked eying up Alicia. The good thing about her best friend was that she was the biggest gossip in the whole school. Every girl believed everything Alicia said because it was always true. She knew the dirt on everyone, which no one could figure out how one girl could know so much information about girls she never even talked to.

"Yup!" Alicia replied, obviously proud that all the girls trusted her.

"Tell me what some people said," Massie asked to be sure that everyone really believed it.

"Well Kori and Strawberry said that they could see that, Layne just laughed and called Alexis a slut, Olivia screamed 'NO WAY!' really loud and then began asking questions, and everyone else heard it from them." Alicia said shrugging.

"So are we ready to implement phase two?" Massie asked.

The five girls looked at each other and nodded. Massie leaned back in her chair and smiled as she popped a crouton into her perfectly glossed mouth. This was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**BOCD, first floor hallway  
Wednesday  
2:32 PM**

"Boooy Kissssser" Dylan burped into Kristen's ear as the pretty committee laughed with their hands over their mouths, trying to control their laughter. All five girls were squished in a doorway down the hall from the first floor bathroom. They were on a stake out.

"Now girls, we have inside information that Alexis uses this bathroom every day after sixth period. Do we all know our lines?" Massie questioned the girls with her raised eyebrow.

They nodded once back at her.

Massie smiled at them and slowly poked her head around the wall, looking for Alexis. Just at that point, Kori and Strawberry were walking down the hall and Massie jumped back as quickly as she could and put a finger to her lips, signaling the girls to be quiet.

"I can't believe Alexis would be so slutty!" Kori said, shaking her head.

"I know! I though those girls were different..." Strawberry responded looking disappointed.

The pretty committee giggled, happy that their plan was working perfectly. The girls pretended to be deep in conversation when Kori and Strawberry walked past the doorway. As soon as the girls walked by Massie stuck her head out from behind the wall once more. This time she saw Alexis running down the hallway toward the bathroom, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears streaming down her face. Massie slapped the girls trying to get their attention. Each girl poked her head out just in time to see Alexis run into the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go." Massie whispered. She rounded the corner with the pretty committee following right behind her. She opened the bathroom and prepared for her line.

"Ehmagawd Alicia I told you a million times, Jennifer was the one spreading rumors." Massie said loud enough for anyone in general area to hear.

"I know but, who would do that? Alexis was supposed to be their friend." Alicia claimed feigning sympathy.

"I totally saw this coming. Have you seen the way Jennifer treats her? It's terrible. When I was new in town, Massie, you took me under your wings and made Westchester my home." Claire said lying through her teeth.

"Well how could I not, Claire! You're an amazing friend and I'm so glad we welcomed you into our group." Massie said hugging Claire. All five girls turned toward the second bathroom stall when they heard a loud sniffle.

"Ehmagawd Massie, I think someone's in here." Dylan pretended to whisper.

Massie knocked on the bathroom stall, preparing the best sympathetic face she had.

"Who's there?" she called to the bathroom stall door. It slowly opened and the girls saw Alexis standing on the toilet with a tissue in one hand and tears streaming down her face. All five girls tried their best to look at her with empathy and concern. Claire's face was the only one that revealed true heartache for the stranger. Massie extended her hand, motioning for Alexis to hop off the toilet and come talk to her. Alexis looked at Massie and when she realized she had no other options, she stepped down. Massie enveloped her in a big hug that only a friend would give. The rest of the girls followed suit and soon Alexis was in a crushing hug with five gorgeous girls huddled around her, pretending to care. As she silently cried the girls stroked her back and told her everything would be okay. All the while Massie was grinning her revenge grin with no remorse to be found.

**BOCD, Hallway  
Wednesday  
3:12 PM**

Idle chattering that normally filled the hallway, died as girls stopped what they were doing to turn around and gawk as the pretty committee plus one strutted down the hall. Massie could feel the air buzzing around her as girls whispered while envy staring. She had never imagined that the plan would increase her popularity. She turned her head to wink at Alicia, silently thanking her for her exceptional idea. Alicia returned the wink knowingly, and couldn't help but smile. After welcoming Alexis into the pretty committee during their first floor bathroom meeting, Alexis had dried her tears and retouched her makeup. Now she never looked better as she walked between Massie and Claire as every girl at BOCD stared. Most of the guys had stopped to whisper and wave at Alexis whose face was growing red with embarrassment from all the attention. Once the girls reached their lockers, a group of desperate LBR's were huddled around the lockers waiting to ask questions. As the girls opened their lockers and put their books inside, girls from every direction were trying to talk to Massie and Alexis.

"So Massie, is Alexis now a part of the pretty committee?" a short seventh grader asked.

"Yea she is! Were way better than icandy. Right Alexis?" Massie said questioning her new so called "friend."

"Yea, totally," Alexis replied smiling graciously at Massie.

"Did you leave icandy because of the rumors going around?" Kori asked Alexis, obviously on Alexis's side.

"Yea I did. They're just so mean!" Alexis said, her eyes watering.

Massie put her hand to her heart and gave Alexis a hug, proving to everyone surrounding them what a good friend she was. The crowd clapped and cheered Massie's name, obviously pleasantly surprised that Massie would do such a kind thing.

Massie smiled to everyone as she put her arm around Alexis.

"Now everyone, we have official pretty committee business to attend to. See you guys tomorrow!" Massie called out. She turned to the rest of the girls and smiled. She couldn't have been happier.

**BOCD, Parking Lot  
Wednesday  
3:18 PM**

As the pretty committee walked down the schools concrete steps girls deliberately walked by waving at Massie and gawking at Alexis. However, Alexis kept the super model stare as they walked past groups of girls waving at her. Once the girls reached the Range Rover, Dylan and Kristen slid into the back as planned, and Claire, Massie, Alexis, and Alicia slid into the first row of seats. Alexis smiled weakly at Issac who was staring at her like she was a martian who had just jumped into the back seat.

"Issac this is Alexis, the newest member of the pretty committee. Can you drive us to the mall?" Massie said sweetly.

"Hi Alexis. Buckle up ladies!" Issac called as all six girls sat back in their seats and buckled their seat belts. Alexis kept nervously wringing her hands and looking around.

"So Alexis, I hope you're up for a shopping trip! We almost go to the Westchester mall every day," Massie said giggling and smiling at the rest of the girls.

"Okay! Um, I'm going to call my mom real quick and tell her where I am" Alexis chimed back at Massie.

"Okay" Massie smiled sweetly. The second Alexis turned her head Massie looked at the real pretty committee and rolled her eyes. All five girls giggled and shot each other knowing glances as Alexis talked to her mom and explained where she was going to be all afternoon.

Claire, however, sat back in her seat and sighed guiltily. Massie shot her a don't-ruin-this-for-us glare. Claire responded with a weak smile and then turned her head so she was looking out the window. 

**The Westchester Mall  
Wednesday  
3:54 PM**

Massie, Claire, and Dylan sat on the red leather couch in the BCBG dressing room. Alicia, Kristen, and Alexis were each in a dressing and the others were waiting for them to show off potential outfits.

"Is it believable?" Massie whispered to Dylan since Claire was still sulking.

"Yea, totally. We just have to remember not to be_ too_ nice." Dylan replied while shrugging.

Massie smiled at her and then went back to examining the royal purple cashmere sweater in her lap. Massie was trying to add a splash of purple to all her outfits to remind everyone else she was still on top. Alicia came out of the dressing room wearing a gold shimmery shift dress. Massie eyed it carefully and then responded, "9.3." Alicia relief-jumped and returned back to her dressing room. Massie walked over to the curtain separating her from Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, did you like anything?" Massie cooed to the curtain.

"Yea come on in," Alexis responded. When Massie stepped in she was wearing a black leather skirt and had paired it with an emerald green silk party top. Massie gasped when she saw the outfit. At first glance she would have rated it at least a 9.7. Massie quickly recomposed herself.

"Ehmagawd I love it! You'll look so hot when party season comes around," Massie smiled.

"You really like it? I wasn't sure but I read in vogue that emerald green was going to be "in" this season." She responded while staring at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

Massie smiled her first natural smile for the first time all afternoon. She had to admit that this girl had game. Massie was surprised to find herself actually liking Alexis. However, Alexis hadn't even begun to think about revenge on icandy. This proved that she couldn't be trusted yet. Massie's smile faded.

"I heard that too. You should totally get it." Massie said making sure that Alexis knew to listen to her advice.

"You're right. I'm definitely going to get it." Alexis grinned at Massie.

Pleased, Massie went back to Claire and Dylan to see what they were doing. When she got back Dylan had out her touch phone and Claire, Alicia, and Kristen were all huddled around her whispering in her ear. Suddenly the girls started giggling and high fiving each other quietly, all the while staring intently at the screen.

"Ach-hem" Massie cleared her throat loudly staring angrily at the girls.

The four girls snapped their heads up with fear on their faces. Kristen untied and retied her braids, Alicia bit her lip and looked at the floor, and Dylan quickly locked her phone and tried to slip it into her pocket. However her jeans were too tight and the phone just bounced off her leg and onto the floor. Massie walked over and bent down to pick up the phone. When her hand made contact, she realized the phone was warm with betrayal. Massie didn't bother to unlock the phone but looked at the girls.

"So what were you guys doing?" Massie said coldly.

"Well, Chris texted me and asked if we could do something tonight and we got to talking..." Dylan said awkwardly. Massie knew what Dylan was going to finish with so she unlocked the phone and looked at the IM message going between the two. She saw that the girls had been text flirting the guys for the whole time she was in the dressing room with Alexis. Massie was so mad she almost couldn't speak. Almost.

"Are you kidding me? The whole time I'm working my butt off to secure our status at BOCD your goofing off by texting the guys! There are way more important things going on right now!" Massie finished whisper-screaming.

"But Massie I haven't hung out with Cam since the weekend! It's Wednesday. I thought we were going to see the boys more since they are finally going to our school." Claire replied strongly.

Massie was at first shocked and then she remembered all their fights last year. They all had included Cam. Massie tried to think through the situation without blowing up at her friends.

"Fine. We will see the boys tomorrow. Make sure they bring a friend for Alexis." Massie sighed.

Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen started jumping up and down hugging and screaming. Soon Massie ran over and joined in the jumping and laughing. Then they heard Alexis ask what was going on. They couldn't stop laughing and soon Alexis joined in and the girls fell onto the couch laughing and giggling. Groups of adults were walking by and gave them dirty looks for making so much noise. But for once, Massie couldn't care.

**BOCD, The Café Doors  
Thursday  
12:45 PM**

The pretty committee and Alexis were huddled outside of the café door waiting to make their entrance. Icandy had heard through a gossip trail a mile long that Alexis had left them for the pretty committee and they definitely were not happy about it. Rumors had been heard all day that they were going to get revenge on Alexis and others said that they'd been texting Alexis threats all morning. Alexis however looked perfect and composed. Massie was actually proud of the girl standing in front of her, wearing a BCBG mini, a Gucci tank, and a Ralph Lauren Cardigan. Massie leaned in to the girls.

"Ready for our entrance?" she asked them, butterflies driving her stomach wild.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Dylan cried out while holding her growling stomach. The pretty committee giggled as Dylan pretended to be dying of hunger.

"Okay. We're going to be walking to Selena Gomez's "Round and Round." Now remember, icandy is going to be looking for flaws in us as well as Alexis. We're not going to give them any." Massie grinned at the girls.

Massie looked at the girls for a second and then turned to face the wooden doors in front of her. She stuck one perfectly toned arm out and opened the door with enough force to knock anything out of its way. She stuck one leg into the door and started singing in her head. She could tell by every girls stare in the cafeteria that their walk had succeeded. The girls effortlessly walked over to their table and slid into their seats except for Dylan and Kristen. They were sitting down one seat so that Alexis could sit between Massie and Dylan. Massie wanted to keep Alexis close so that no matter how hard icandy tried, they wouldn't be able to shake her. Massie idly grabbed her salad box from her bag and poured the fat free Italian dressing onto the green leaves. The others girls followed suit except for Claire who walked over to the buffet line to meet Layne. As Dylan dipped her carrot and celery sticks in a ranch cup, Alicia sat drawing on the table, no food in sight. Massie sighed and wished Alicia would drop her no-eating-in-front-of-guys rule. She knew Alicia would sneak a bag of chips in the bathroom after lunch.

Massie nodded at Alicia and Dylan who had turned their attention toward her. Dylan casually looked over her shoulder, pretending to pick a hair off the back of her arm. Alicia looked past Massie's shoulder, pretending to smile at something she just said. Once the girls stopped trying to look natural, Massie leaned in and the other girls followed.

"So?" Massie questioned the girls.

"They look okay. None of them look like they've been crying, but they don't look happy either." Alicia whispered.

"I think they just looked pissed," Dylan shrugged.

Just at that moment Massie heard her name. She looked up to see the eyes of the devil herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOCD, The Café  
Thursday  
12:50 PM**

"Oh great, déjà vu. No thanks!" Massie said rudely to Jennifer who was towering over her table for the second time this week.

"No Massie. I don't know what you did or said to Alexis but we want her back." Jennifer said, obviously not budging.

Massie sighed and glared at Jennifer. "When Alexis wants you back, she'll tell you."

Alexis's face was turning a deep shade of red. Massie looked at her and widened her big brown eyes, begging her to jump into the conversation.

Alexis mustered up all her confidence and replied, "After what you said about me Jennifer, I don't want to be your friend. Matt almost stopped talking to me because of you!" Alexis responded.

Massie was thoroughly surprised with Alexis but she couldn't be happier with her response. This kind of unity was exactly what Massie was looking for.

"Yeah… so as you can see, the pretty committee is _obviously_ a better friend for Alexis than you are. She doesn't need you anymore." Massie replied turning away from the girls looming behind her. However, they didn't leave. Massie stood up and turned to them.

"You can go now." Massie said staring them down. Icandy stared back but she could tell they were not going to stay now that they were one short. Massie raised her eyebrow at them and slowly Jennifer and icandy turned around and stalked back to their table.

The pretty committee started giggling and soon they were cracking up so loud that everyone in the café was turning around to look at them. Massie eyes grazed over the other girls and she was happy to see that everyone was smiling back at her. They finally loved her again.

Just at that moment she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly whipped her head around to see the crushes smiling at her. Claire ran over from Layne and hugged Cam. The boys whistled at Cam as he blushed and hugged Claire back. Derrington smiled at Massie as he led the other boys to sit down at table eighteen. Massie instantly swept her hand over her glossy hair making sure she didn't have frizz. She then straightened up and tried to plaster a confident smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Massie said her eyes twinkling. Dylan sat up straighter and Kristen flipped her braids behind her shoulders and tried to smile naturally but it came out forced and desperate. Massie shot Kristen a look and she quickly relaxed her face. Once Massie looked over the girls and was satisfied with their appearance she turned back to the guys.

"Everyone this is Alexis," Massie smiled as she put her arm around Alexis's shoulder.

"Hey Alexis. I'm Derrick and this is Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and Aiden." Derrington said pointing out each of the guys. Massie studied Aiden who was obviously included for Alexis. Aiden smiled at Alexis and she quickly looked down into her lap blushing. Massie was proud that the girl had some taste considering Aiden was a total HART. But didn't she just talk about her other crush, Matt? Massie shook the idea out of her head. She had better things to worry about.

"So does everyone want to swim in my pool tonight? I want to have one last pool party before it gets cold," Massie said taking over the conversation.

The guys cheered and high fived each other.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Josh called out grinning at Alicia. Alicia pulled her jacket over her boobs and crossed her arms, obviously nervous about Josh seeing her in a bikini.

Claire and Cam smiled at each other as Claire popped a gummy in her mouth.

"Good idea Massie!" Kristen and Dylan gushed.

Massie grinned and then winked at Derrick who returned the wink with a smile.

"Hey Massie? Can I bring Matt?" Alexis whispered. Massie looked over at Aiden who was looking at Alexis with a confused look. Massie knew Aiden would be hurt if Alexis brought her guy but Massie didn't care. Alexis's happiness was way more important than Aiden's puppy love.

"Sure Alexis!" Massie beamed back at Alexis. When Alexis smiled and pulled out her phone probably to text Matt, Massie turned back to Derrick and smiled. Things couldn't get any better.

**Massie's Room  
Thursday  
6:50 PM**

Massie was standing in front of her mirror, squinting her eyes at her royal purple cover-up dress with her golden bikini straps peeking out the top. She combed out her curls with her fingers as she stuck her leg to admire her golden Coach flip flops. She turned around and threw her arms out as she dared her friends to rate her lower than a 9.5, "Rate me!"

"Ooooh!" Alicia squealed as she adjusted her teal bikini under her white cover up. The colors popped on her tanned skin.

"9.7," Dylan said smiling.

"Agreed!" Claire called out from the closet. Massie had offered her a trip to the closet so she could get a expensive cover-up to hide her H&M bikini.

Massie smiled back at her friends as she scooped up her phone and pool bag that contained some Evian face mist, Chanel cover-up, Fekkai frizz control spray, the best of Massie's Glossip Girl collection, and Philosophy lotion.

"You never know when pool water could smudge your makeup," Massie said to the girls when they looked at her questioningly. "Alexis! Did you give Matt directions to my house?" Massie questioned her new "best friend."

"Yea I just texted him and he said he'd be here in twenty." Alexis smiled back at the girls. Her navy Marc Jacobs bikini bottoms were peaking out of a gauzy skirt that was tied at her hips and showed off her toned stomach. Massie was surprised when Alexis had shown up with a cover-up skirt and no top. Massie was shocked that Alexis was so comfortable with her body around guys. Massie couldn't help but feel inadequate next to her friends B cups and six pack. She shook the thought from her head and turned toward Claire who was coming out of the closet, wearing one of Massie's green Anthropology sundress.

"You like, Massie?" Claire asked from the three way mirror.

Massie tilted her head and pretended to think for a second. She didn't want to praise her friend to quickly considering Claire wouldn't let Massie buy her a new bikini for the party.

"Yup, Looks good" Massie said as she headed toward her window. She looked out onto the green lawn as she prepared herself for the hopefully unforgettable pool party that lay ahead.

"Okay girls, line up! The guys should be here in ten minutes." Massie said as she turned back to her purple and white bedroom. All five girls lined up in front of Massie as they shook out their hair and adjusted their swimsuits.

"Alicia, you're first. You look like a Hispanic beauty in your Ralph Lauren teal bikini and white halter top cover up. Your skin glows from the bronzed moisturizer and your teal nails look great. Congratulations, you're a 9.5." Massie said as the girls clapped for Alicia, who stepped back in line.

"Claire, you look cute in your black H&M bikini and my green Anthropology sundress brings color to your outfit. Add some lip gloss and smooth out your bangs. Congratulations you're an 8.9." Claire looked disappointed as she stepped back and looked at Dylan who stepped out next.

"Dylan, you look cute in your Marc Jacobs silver and blue cheetah print bikini and I love the grey dress you paired it with. Your hair looks adorable and frizz free in your pony tail. Congratulations you're a 9.3."

"Kristen, your yellow Hollister bikini brings out your tan and I love the black strapless dress. Your braided hair looks sleek and shiny. Add some blush to your cheeks. Congratulations, you're a 9.2."

"Now Alexis, your navy blue Marc Jacobs bikini looks ah-dorable and I love your silver skirt. You put your hair in bun with a flower pony tail, which I absolutely love. Congratulations you're a 9.5." Alexis beamed as she stepped back in line. Alicia however looked heart broken when she heard that another Alexis had gotten the same rating as she did. Massie smiled knowingly at Alicia to try and make her feel better. Alicia should know by now, that Alexis has to be happy to make her revenge plan against icandy work out perfectly.

"Now me. I'm wearing a gold Ella Moss bikini with a DKNY purple cover-up. My golden Coach sandals compliment my look and my golden bracelets look great against my tan skin. I was previously rated a 9.7. What could I do to become a 9.8?" Massie questioned the girls.

"Add some more blush and gloss!" Alicia called out before anyone else could answer.

"Ah-greed." The other girls said in unison.

Massie put on some more gloss and brushed her blush brush against her cheeks one more time. She glanced over the mirror one more time to make sure she looked perfect. As usual, she did.

"Okay girls, let's go." Massie grabbed her pool bag and phone and headed out to the enclosed pool. She set her bag under the table and her phone on top of it. The other girls did the same.

"Alicia, text the guys and see if they'll be here soon." Massie said as she went back into the house and called out Inez's name. The short maid came barreling to the door and asked Massie what she needed.

"Bring the snacks for my party." Massie ordered as the maid nodded and turned around to fetch the snacks that Massie had preordered the day before. When Inez came back, she was loaded down with colorful bowls that contained yummy snacks that she knew the boys would love.

Inez set the bowls down onto the table and Massie waved her away. She arranged the chocolate covered pretzels, three different flavors of Lays chips, Twizzlers, gummies for Claire, and fresh baked cookies around the table. Massie also opened the lid on a cooler that was sitting next to the table. All the girls squealed and dove for the sodas, teas, waters, and vitamin waters that were floating in a sea of ice. Massie grinned as she slipped her ipod onto its docking station and found her party playlist. The Jonas Brother's latest song came blasting out from the surround system. Massie looked over at the girls who were standing nervously around the table. Alexis looked the most worried out of all the others and Massie decided to give the girls a pep talk.

"I'm so excited! I feel like it's been _forever_ since we've seen the boys. Now remember, be confident. Just act like were having so much fun so the guys don't get too nervous. We all look ah-mazing!" Massie said as she swallowed her fear. She knew the girls were going to need her. Alicia's phone buzzed on the table and Alicia looked up at the girls with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"They're here!" she squeaked.

All six girls looked at each other and then glanced out the window to see the boys climbing out of Josh's BMW.

Massie gulped down her vitamin water hoping the other girls couldn't see her heart beating through her golden swimsuit.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Block Estate, The Pool  
Thursday  
7:32 PM**

Massie looked over at Alexis and her crush, Matt, who were lip-kissing in the corner. Five minutes after the guys had gotten there, Alexis and Matt had sat down on a lounge chair and started talking which had led to kissing.

"Mass?" Alicia whispered to Massie who was sitting next to her. The other members of the pretty committee, minus Claire, had done what had been planned and were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. The boys were splashing each other in the pool and chatting about some soccer move as Claire floated in the pool next to Cam who was ignoring the other guys.

"WHAT?" Massie whispered to Alicia through her professionally whitened teeth.

"What's Alexis doing?" Dylan whispered with a look of panic in her eyes.

"She's supposed to be sitting over here," Kristen added with her arms crossed over her chest. Massie knew Kirsten was mad because she had wanted to swim over to the guys and join in their conversation about soccer, but Massie hadn't let her. She wanted to be the one who approached the guys. What if the girls started to look up to Kristen for boy advice?

"Ignore her. Now let's get the guys over here so we can actually talk!" Massie said to the girls with a mischievous grin falling across her face.

Massie picked up her thin tanned leg and dropped it into the pool splashing Alicia's toned abs and C cups. Alicia let out a loud squeal as the other girls started laughing at her. Massie saw the boys stop talking and look over at them. Massie widened her eyes and the other girls noticed that they now had the boy's full attention.

"Ehmagawd, Massie!" Dylan shrieked as she started splashing Massie back, drenching her golden suit. Kirsten and Alicia started kicking the water and soon the girls were in a huge splashing fight and the guys started to swim over to join in. Even Alexis and Matt looked over from their chair and laughed along with the others.

Soon Derrington was splashing Massie and Josh was trying to drag Alicia into the pool. Kirsten and Dylan started splashing Kemp and Plovert and the boys retaliated by splashing the girls back. Massie was trying to laugh and not think about her hair and makeup that could possibly get messed up. However, she pushed the thoughts back when she saw how cute Derrington looked in his Billabong trunks as he was trying his hardest to soak Massie. Then unexpectedly Derrington grabbed Massie's arm and pulled her into the pool. Massie's mouth fell into a perfect O and she let out a scream as she desperately tried not to soak her hair. She didn't mind getting a little wet but having her hair soaked was not an option. She started to tread water so only the tips of her hair got wet. Massie took a deep breath and then let out a fake laugh and grabbed onto to Derrick's arm.

"Derrick!" She said as she slapped his arm.

"What?" Derrick asked smiling at her.

"You almost dunked me!" she responded giggling.

"You know you liked it," Derrick said staring into Massie's big brown eyes. She just giggled and swam with him over to a blue raft. Massie pulled herself up on one side and Derrick did the same on the other side, so they were facing each other.

By that time, Alicia had slid into the pool and was standing next to Josh who was whispering something in her ear. Massie assumed it was the day's gossip considering Josh was almost as big of a gossip as Alicia was. Claire and Cam were talking to Kemp and Plovert as Kristen and Dylan kept laughing at what they said, obviously trying to flirt with them. Massie was glad that the party was going well so far. Massie smiled at Kirsten when she looked over at the big raft that she and Derrick were sharing. Kristen and Dylan followed suit by grabbing a raft and sharing it with Kemp and Chris. The two groups pushed their rafts together and Massie, Dylan, and Kristen listened intently as the guys talked about the upcoming soccer season.

"I hear ADD has a killer defense this year," Chris said.

"Really? I still think we can beat them, especially with our new striker, Aiden." Kemp said back to Plovert.

Massie's ears perked up at the mention of Aiden's name. She remembered how cute Aiden had looked in his Hollister polo, trying to get Alexis's attention.

"Aiden is on the soccer team this year?" Massie asked Kemp.

"Yeah he is. He's the best defense player we have right now due to Jake's broken leg. I mean come on, who breaks their leg playing volleyball! Seriously." Kemp said to the guys as Derrick and Chris laughed and high-fived each other. Massie, however, didn't hear a word they said. Her mind was focused on Alexis who had been flirting with Aiden earlier at lunch.

Alexis had been ready for a friend upgrade; maybe she was ready for a crush upgrade as well. Massie looked over at the girl who was holding her popularity in her perfectly manicured hand. Alexis was smiling at Matt who was trying to convince her to jump into the pool. However when Alexis wasn't paying attention, Matt pushed her in. Massie saw Alexis's face mold into shock as she popped up out of the water. When Alexis looked over at Massie she caught her gaze and smiled and laughed just like Massie had told her to do around the guys.

Massie was definitely ready to move onto the next stage of her plan.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Thursday  
9:30 PM**

The six girls poured into Massie's room clutching their towels and flip flops while trying not to drip on Massie's hardwood floor. Claire grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. The other girls quickly peeled off their suits and changed into their pajamas. Massie was constructing the conversation that was about to happen in her head. She had to play this perfectly.

Once all the girls were settled into their boy shorts and tank tops, they sat on the bed as Alicia flipped through the pictures on her camera. The girls were laughing at the silly shots that they had taken a few hours earlier. Massie was the only one not paying attention to the pictures. She was staring at her cell phone waiting to play her cell phone text tone.

She looked over at Alicia and nodded. Alicia caught her eye and set down the camera and said, "Ehmagawd doesn't Starbucks sound sooo good right now?" Kristen and Dylan looked at each other and smiled and both responded, "Your right!" They knew that this was the phrase that meant that they should start getting ready for Massie to say her line.

Massie played the text tone and Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen looked over at Massie.

"Who is it Mass? Is it the guys?" Kristen asked faking curiosity.

Massie pretended to read her iphone screen and she let her mouth fall into a tiny O. She put on her best sympathy face and looked up at Alexis who was staring back at her.

"Wow. Um, Alexis, it's about Hannah." Massie said trying to feel sympathy for the girl sitting in front of her. Alexis looked upset as she leaned forward trying to read Massie's screen. Massie quickly titled it back toward her.

"I'll read it." Massie said widening her eyes. "It says, 'Massie! Guess what I just heard? Apparently Jennifer told everyone that Hannah was caught making out with two different high school guys at a party. Everyone thinks that Hannah is, like, this huge slut now.'"

Massie looked up at Alexis with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alexis! It looks like Jennifer is doing the same thing to Hannah that she did to you." Massie said while putting an arm on Jennifer's shoulder.

"Poor Hannah! I bet she's heartbroken. Her parents are way strict and if they heard the rumor she would be grounded for life." Alexis said while reaching for her cell phone.

"Ehmagawd I know how she feels. My parents would kill me if they heard from someone that I'd made out with _anyone_." Kristen said looking at Hannah.

"I'm going to go call her. I might need to go if she needs me." Alexis told Massie and the other girls.

"No! I mean, invite her over here. We can help her feel better." Massie said trying to act like a good friend even though the thought of Hannah in her room made her nauseous.

"Ohmygod Massie that's so sweet. Thank you!" Alexis said as she gave Massie a really big hug. Then she turned and walked out of Massie's room.

Massie turned to the other girls as they all held hands and silent screamed. Claire, however, just looked down at her cuticles. Massie didn't have time to deal with her right now but she knew she would be able to convince her later that their idea was really all for the best.

"I totally thought she had you when she tried to look at your phone," Alicia whispered to Massie.

"I know but luckily she didn't question it. She's probably was too overwhelmed with concern," Massie whispered back smiling. "By the way Alicia, how did you spread that so fast? I checked twitter from my phone a few minutes ago and Hannah had already posted something about how she hates Jennifer." Massie giggled.

"Well I sent out a mass text to everyone in my contact list that goes to OCD. Including Hannah!" Alicia screeched on the last part.

"Ehmagawd!" Kirsten screamed.

"No way!" Dylan said.

"Did she respond?" Massie asked nervously.

"Yea she did, look!" Alicia choked out between giggles.

Alicia held up her text message thread for the other girls to read. After Alicia's message, Hannah responded less than a minute later saying, "WHAT! Who is this! Where did you get your information?"

The girls laughed hysterically after reading the message. Claire even cracked a smile. Massie was trying to keep her laughter inside when Alexis walked back in looking somber.

"How is she doing Alexis?" Massie asked.

"Well she's doing okay. She got a text from some random number and then she called Jennifer right away but Jennifer denied the whole thing. Hannah remembered what happened to me and she told Jennifer that she wasn't going to deal with her backstabbing anymore and she hung up. She doesn't want to come over now but I told her she could get a ride to school with us tomorrow. Is that okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yes she can. We'll tell her tomorrow to sit with us at lunch. I just feel so bad for you guys. I mean Jennifer just seems so terrible." Massie said trying to get some information out of Alexis.

"You see, I never thought she was capable of this. She was always so nice, but when we got to OCD, something changed in her. She became more obsessed with being the alpha of the school instead of her friends. I mean she's done some terrible things before but never to this degree." Alexis said looking sad.

Massie's eyes lighted up while hearing this last bit of information.

"Well I'm sorry Alexis. I wish that Jennifer wasn't being so mean to you guys. You deserve better." Massie said even though she was dying to know more dirt on Jennifer. However, she had to wait. She knew that would be best for the situation.

"Well guys, it's getting late. Do you need Isaac to take you home?" Massie asked yawning.

The girls nodded yes and ten minutes later they were all piled into the Range Rover and Massie was waving goodbye. When Massie got back into her room she sat down on her 800 thread count royal purple sheets and slipped in her confidence CD. Not that she needed it, she couldn't feel better about how well her plan was working out. Tomorrow needed to go perfect and soon icandy would be destroyed.

**The Range Rover  
Friday  
7:57 AM**

"Okay ladies, now remember, were going to be picking up Alexis in a few minutes. Now no matter how annoying or weird Hannah is, we need to be nice and pretend like we care. That should be easy enough." Massie said to the girls sitting next to her. They all nodded in response. Massie sighed and sat back in the seat. She grabbed her tall calm and focus and took a long sip. It was going to take all of her energy to play this off right.

"Were here Massie," Isaac called to the back seat. The girls looked at each other as Isaac pulled up at the gates of Alexis's house. Massie peered out the window as Alexis and Hannah walked down the driveway together. Hannah's eyes looked red and puffy but her outfit was almost a 9.7. This made Massie remember how threatened she had been when icandy had walked through OCD's doors. But once again, Massie had made things go her way. They _always_ went her way.

The car door opened and Hannah and Alexis slid in effortlessly next to Massie and Alicia. Dylan, Claire, and Kristen were sitting in the back seat sipping their smoothies and looking bored. Massie turned away from her friends and looked at Hannah.

"Hey Hannah, I'm Massie." She said with a big fake grin.

"Hey Massie, thanks for letting me ride with you guys today." Hannah said trying not to look nervous.

Massie scanned her outfit. She was wearing a Marc Jacobs skirt, Ralph Lauren button up, Anthropology sweater vest, tights, and chunky Chanel heels. She looked perfectly chick and Massie was almost jealous of her outfit. Almost.

"So Hannah, how are you? Are you doing okay?" Massie said kindly. She could tell that Hannah had been up most of the night crying from Hannah's blotchy face. Hannah looked pained for a second but then responded, "Yea I am. I'm just so mad at Jennifer."

"And I don't blame you. Jennifer thinks she can as mean as she wants but you guys have to show her that that's not true." Massie said trying to plant the seed of revenge.

"Your right. We need to get back at her somehow. We totally don't deserve this!" Alexis said looking excited. Alicia tried not to crack a smile as she glanced over at Massie.

"Well, what kind of information do you have?" Massie said eying up the two girls sitting in front of her.

Alexis and Hannah looked at each other and smiled. "Wait until you hear this…"


	7. Chapter 7

**BOCD, Biology  
Friday  
10:47 AM **

Massie was sitting at her desk with her iphone buzzing on her lap. She picked it up and saw it was an IM from Alicia.

HOLAGURRL: I SAW JENNIFER TALKING TO DERRINGTON B4 CLASS  
MASSIEKUR: R U SURE?  
HOLAGURRL: POSITIVE

Massie just stared at her screen. What was Jennifer up to? Massie looked at Alicia, who was sitting next to Kristen and Claire. Alicia looked back and gave Massie a sympathetic smile. Massie tried to smile back but she couldn't. She knew that Jennifer was on to her and it was only a matter of time before Jennifer would do something to get revenge.

MASSIEKUR: I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT

Massie closed her phone and tried to listen to her biology professor drone on about some useless information she would never really need to know. Her heart was thumping through her chest with anger. Her plan had worked and she now had Hannah and Alexis but what was she going to do next? Jennifer didn't seem to mind not having her two besties by her side. What if all this time and effort was a waste? What if Jennifer really wanted Derrick? Massie had blown him off lately because she had been so busy trying to get revenge on Jennifer. Maybe Jennifer had been planning that all along. Massie took a deep breath and tried to relax in her plastic chair. She should do something over the weekend to show the boys that the pretty committee was still hot and on top.

**BOCD, the Café  
Friday  
12:06 PM**

Massie sat next to Alicia and Alexis at table eighteen with the other members of the pretty committee surrounding her as she told them about Derrick.

"Jennifer has been trying to steal Derrick," she finally told the other girls.

"Oh Massie, I'm so sorry!" Alexis cooed.

"I had a feeling that that was going to happen," Hannah said. Massie quickly turned her head so she was facing Hannah.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked at lightning speed, desperate for information. 

"Well, once Alexis decided to be friends with you guys, Jennifer got really mad and she said that she would find revenge on you somehow. Then she started trying to talk to Derrick more but I didn't think that was her master plan, so I kind of ignored it," Hannah said.

Massie sighed and stared off for a few seconds. She licked her lips once, then twice, and then applied more of her chocolate icing Glossip Girl.

"She's obviously trying to steal Derrick to get revenge on me. Now the question is, what are we going to do?" Massie said eying up her friends. They all saw the revenge twinkling in their best friend's eye as they smiled at each other. Jennifer was going down.

**Slice of Heaven  
Friday  
5:37 PM**

The pretty committee strutted through the door of Slice of Heaven. Massie had asked the crushes to meet them there for dinner so she could try and determine how much damage had been done. After everyone getting ready at Massie's for the past hour, she was ready to get this party started.

The girls slid into the large booth after they ordered two pizzas to share. Massie, Alicia, Alexis, and Hannah were sharing a whole grain crust with soy cheese. Claire, Kristen, and Dylan were sharing a deep dish pepperoni pizza. Massie had rolled her eyes when her friends had ordered the fattiest pizza on the menu. The last thing she needed was for the guys to think her and her friends ate tons of food in public. Talk about disgusting.

The girls sat nervously at the booth waiting for the guys.

"Now remember Alexis, Aiden is going to be here, which means that you must mercy flirt." Massie said breaking the silence.

"Mercy Flirt? That guy is hot! I'd gladly flirt with him for you Alexis," Alicia offered cracking a grin.

The girls giggled nervously as Kristen watched the door for the guys.

"Okay Massie, as long as it's only for tonight," Alexis answered. Massie was pleased that Alexis would go along with anything she told her to do.

"Wonderful. Now let's show those guys that we're way better than Jennifer," Massie said fluffing her hair. She applied one more layer of her lip gloss nervously. There was a ton of pressure riding on this night and everything had to go perfect.

"They're here," Kristen blurted as the guys came through the door. They waved at the pretty committee who was laughing in the booth, acting like they didn't know the guys were there. Massie finally waved back at Derrick who was leading the guys over to the cash register to order.

"Okay ladies, get ready," Massie whispered to the girls who were checking each other over for imperfections. Massie smoothed down her Anthropology top and adjusted her Chanel necklace.

Derrick, Cam, Aiden, Josh, Kemp, and Chris slid into the big booth as they greeted the girls. Derrick touched Massie's foot with his own and raised his eyebrows at her. Massie could feel herself starting to sweat as she melted over Derrick's cuteness. Massie wondered what she was ever nervous about. Derrick seemed to be as loving as ever. Massie looked over the girls as they started to settle into conversation with the guys.

Cam and Claire were smiling at each other as they held hands and sipped their drinks. Kristen and Dylan were talking to Kemp and Chris, probably about soccer. Hannah and Alexis were flirting with Aiden who seemed very excited to have two girls who were so interested in him. Alicia was chatting with Josh and Derrick who was smiling at Massie.

"I missed you this week. I feel like we never get to see each other," Derrick said staring into Massie's eyes.

"I know! We should do something this weekend," Massie ventured.

"Well, we have a soccer game tomorrow morning, you guys should come," Derrick asked.

Massie felt the other girls look at her. She knew they would really want to go since Kristen had been complaining about wanting to go to more games this season. That had made all the other girls get excited to go watch a game.

"Yeah, we would totally love to come!" Massie said happily. She was just so glad that Derrick had wanted to hang out with her again.

"Hey Derrick, didn't you invite Jennifer to the game, too?" Aiden added.

Massie's eyes widened as she stared down Derrick. What the heck was going on? Derrick slowly turned his head until he was facing Massie. She could tell that he was nervous since he was squirming in his seat and trying to act natural.

"Oh yea, I think I did," Derrick said as he grinned at Massie. "So, you think you're going to come?" Derrick asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'll be there," Massie said with determination in her eye.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Friday  
8:49 PM**

"Ugh!" Massie said as she threw another outfit onto her bed. Alicia was lounging on a chair as she flipped through a spanish Vogue magazine.

"What was wrong with that one, Massie?" Alicia asked trying to be supportive.

"Too Hannah Montana," Massie snarled.

"I don't know Mass, bohemian is in right now," Kristen called from the bed where she was reading her English book.

"Massie, it's a soccer game. You can't go wearing a skirt," Dylan pointed out.

"I know! That's the problem. How am I going to look super cute in jeans or shorts?" Massie said obviously freaking out.

Alexis got up from the bed and walked over to Massie and put her delicate hand on Massie's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Mass. I'm sure Derrick likes you a lot more." Alexis said comfortingly.

"I know but now, I'm not so sure. I normally don't feel this insecure about our relationship," Massie confided. She was surprised at herself for being so honest but she couldn't help but tell Alexis what she was really feeling.

"Well if I know Jennifer, she'll probably dress up for the soccer game. You can make her feel stupid by wearing normal clothes, like everyone else," Hannah added.

"You're right! She totally would do something like that," Alexis added.

"You have to wear something that says you're casual and not trying to impress anyone. I think Derrick would like that better." Claire added. Massie thanked her with a smile. It felt like it had been ages since her and Claire had some bonding time. Massie made a mental note to do something with Claire this weekend.

Massie turned and went back to her closet with a new look in her eyes. She knew that she could humiliate Jennifer by making fun of her choice of outfit. And right now, that seemed like the best she could do.

**BOCD Soccer Field  
Saturday  
12:55 PM**

Massie and the pretty committee had lined up outside of the gate to the field as they were all looking over their outfits. Massie had settled on some DKNY shorts and a flowing tank top that had sequins along the top. She had paired it with some gladiator sandals. Massie thought that she had picked out a perfectly chick yet casual outfit.

The other girls looked casual in their shorts, tanks, and sandals. The girls not only matched, but were dressed like every other person who was watching the game.

Massie had a good feeling about this plan. Now all she had to do was wait for Jennifer to humiliate herself. The pretty committee had settled into the normal spot on the bleachers. It was right in front so that the girls could see their crushes as well as cheer them on.

The boys were practicing on the field and when Cam saw Claire he waved to the girls and then told the other guys that they were there. Derrick waved at Massie as she waved back smiling. While the other girls were waving, she noticed the guys stopped looking at them. Their eyes had quickly shifted to the other side of the bleachers. Most of the boys on the field had stopped practicing to stare.

Massie's stomach dropped as she turned around and saw icandy walking down the bleacher steps. They were wearing short skirts and dresses with tops that had tons of cleavage. Massie felt underdressed instead of confident. Massie looked down at the field again, just in time to see Derrick smile and wave at Jennifer who waved back which made her boobs bounce and become dangerously close to spilling out. When the other girls saw they put a hand on Massie's freshly shaven leg. She knew that their glances were filled with pity. Until, they saw the other guys wave at Jennifer, Tiffany, and Kate. Cam of course didn't wave because he was still staring at Claire and making googly eyes at her.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen's mouths fell open as they watched their crushes wave at other girls like they didn't even exist. Massie was furious that her plan of dressing casual had not worked. She thought that Derrick would like a girl that was more down to earth then that. Apparently he liked it more if the girl was wearing a dress that was one size too small with stilettos.

As the game started and the guys ran around the field the girls just sat there staring at the field, filled with disappointment. The one time that Massie had looked over her shoulder at icandy, Jennifer had smiled and waved smugly.

After that Massie hadn't looked over at them once. She kept her eyes glued on the girls who were also exchanging worried glances. Claire was the only one who was honesty interested in the game. Even though Hannah and Alexis didn't have crushes who liked Jennifer better, they were trying to comfort the other girls. They swore they would help Massie take down icandy and even though that part hadn't been in the plan, Massie was grateful her new friends were willing to help.

Maybe these girls would become permanent additions to the pretty committee.


	8. Chapter 8

**BOCD Soccer Field  
Saturday  
2:05 PM**

"Hey Massie," Derrick called out to the pretty committee as they stepped down onto the big green field. As soon as the game had ended, Claire scurried down the bleachers and onto the field to congratulate Cam and the other girls had no choice but to follow her.

"Oh, hey," Massie said coldly as she pretended to be in a deep conversation with Alexis and Hannah. Massie noticed Dylan and Kristen roll their eyes as they walked over to their crushes and began congratulating them on their win. Massie wondered what was up with them. They had been acting distant lately. Massie just assumed they were jealous that Massie had become such good friends with Hannah and Alexis. Alicia and Claire didn't seem to care that she was getting closer to Hannah and Alexis.

Derrick was now looking at Massie curiously. He walked over and grabbed her hand, "Massie, can we talk?"

Massie looked at him slowly then nodded as he led her ten feet away from the others. The other girls were looking at her with questioning eyes and Massie just shrugged her shoulders to show them she didn't know what it was about. However, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You seem like you're mad at me. Is everything okay between us?" Derrick said looking into her eyes. Massie looked away and then back at Derrick. She didn't know what to say. She was mad at Derrick but she didn't want to seem like the jealous girlfriend type.

"Yeah, why?" Massie responded coolly.

"Well you don't seem too excited to be here. Ever since… Oh my god, it's Jennifer isn't it? You think I like her!" Derrick said loudly. Massie couldn't help but look sad. Derrick shouldn't even be talking to Jennifer since Massie had declared her the enemy.

"But you looked at her when she came in and then again at half time. You should only be looking at me!" Massie cried out. How did Derrick not understand this?

"Yeah I looked at her, but that's because we're friends. Jennifer has been talking to me a lot at school and IM'ing me and she really isn't that bad, Massie. You should give her another chance." Derrick finished.

Massie was so furious she could hardly speak. How could Derrick think that alpha power stealing slut was a good person? Jennifer and Derrick could NOT be friends.

"Jennifer's not that bad? Are you kidding me? Derrick she's been so mean to me from the moment she got here! And now she's trying to talk to you behind my back. That proves she's out to get me because she knows your mine," Massie said trying to make Derrick understand what was really going on. However, when she finished Derrick looked pretty mad.

"I'm yours? I know we like each other Massie, but I don't belong to you. I should be able to talk to anyone I want without having to ask your permission." Derrick said looking angry.

"Well, that's not what I was saying, I-" Massie tried to say, but Derrick cut her off.

"That's exactly what you were trying to say! You know what, I'm done talking to you right now, and maybe forever," Derrick said as he turned around and left Massie standing there feeling empty.

As Derrick led the guys off the field the other girls surrounded Massie, asking her what happened. But she was so upset she just stood there staring at the ground. What had just happened? One minute they were talking and the next minute Derrick was dumping her? Massie wondered why she had said that he was hers but then she remembered, they'd been dating for almost half of a year. Didn't she have a say in his life?

Massie turned around and walked off the soccer field toward the range rover as the other girls followed behind her carrying her Prada. Even though Derrick had one this one, the war against Jennifer was still on. And Massie would win and get Derrick back. She had to.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Saturday  
4:45 PM**

After the soccer game, Massie had told Isaac to drop off the other girls and to take her home. Even though the others had objected, Massie said that she needed alone time. Once Hannah and Alexis had been dropped off, Massie invited Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire over to hang out. After she had cried herself out, of course. After crying and lying in her bed listening to her relaxation CD's Massie had taken a shower and now she was sitting at her MAC laptop. She had checked her email when she got home but she didn't have a single message in her inbox. She wanted to sign on but she knew Hannah and Alexis would be waiting for her to get on and she didn't feel like answering their questions. The original pretty committee would be coming over in forty five minutes and she wanted some peace until she was forced to answer their questions. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it since all of them had witnessed the terrible event at the soccer game.

Massie heard her phone ding from her nightstand. She reached over and opened the text message from Claire. Massie read it out loud, "Hey Massie can't wait to see you soon. TPC 4 life!" Massie giggled at the end of the message. "Oh Claire, how you make me laugh," Massie said as she typed back a quick response. After checking her email once again she started putting on makeup and picking out her outfit. She knew that she had to talk to the original pretty committee about what they were going to do about Jennifer. Even though Hannah and Alexis had become good friends she knew that they couldn't be trusted just yet.

After getting ready, cleaning up her room, and gathering some snacks Massie was ready to spend some quality time with her best friends.

When the doorbell rang Massie ran downstairs and opened the door to see her four besties smiling back at her. They all gave her a big hug and then went up to her bedroom. After they had all settled down Alicia tried to broach the subject about Derrick.

"What happened today, Massie?" Alicia said sympathetically.

"Come on, you can tell us," Claire said rubbing Massie's shoulder. Kristen and Dylan nodded along, encouraging Massie to spill the details. Massie then told the girls exactly what happened, word for word.

"I don't understand! You and Derrick have been dating forever. Why would he care if you didn't want him to talk to Jennifer?" Kristen added.

"I thought Derrick really liked you, Massie. I'm sorry," Claire said frown.

"Um, Massie? You might want to know something…" Alicia said awkwardly.

Massie quickly looked over at Alicia. "What? What do you know?" Massie asked with anxiety in her eyes.

"Earlier this week, Josh and I got into a similar discussion about being people's quote "property" end quote. Well Josh said something about how Jennifer claimed the pretty committee owned all the hot guys in the school. Meaning our crushes," Alicia said nervously.

The other girls were hanging onto Alicia's every word. Massie could tell that they were all worried for their current relationships.

Alicia continued, "The guys got offended by it and they all talked about how they could do whatever they wanted and no women could stop them, and so on. It sounds like Derrick was just thinking about what Jennifer said. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it earlier. I didn't think it was important."

Massie's head fell. Now she knew why Derrick had been so offended by her choice of words.

"It's okay Alicia. I know you didn't think it was a big deal. I'm just going to have to figure out a way to take down Jennifer _and_ get Derrick back." Massie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wow, Mass. It sounds you've got a plan," Kristen said smiling.

"Oh, I do," Massie said with her signature grin. "Let's get Hannah and Alexis over here immediately. Oh, and remember… Let's try and get the best information out of them.

After a quick phone call and a ride from Isaac, Alexis and Hannah were traipsing up the stairs and bursting into Massie's bedroom. Massie game them a huge grin as she held out her arms for a hug.

"Hey Girls! Thanks for coming on _such_ short notice," Massie sat down on her bed. "Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement. It is time to take down icandy. Jennifer took Derrington today, but what about tomorrow? Your boyfriends could be next!" Massie said with wide eyes. "We have to take action now!" Massie looked around at the girls sitting beside her. Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan knew this was their cue.

"Ehmagawd, what if Josh is next?" Alicia screeched.

"What about Kemp and Chris? They just started liking us!" Kristen and Dylan looked at each other with wide, scared eyes.

"Massie…." Alexis said staring into Massie's brown eyes. Massie's heart started thumping, wondering if Jennifer and Alexis knew what was really going on. "Jennifer has Matt's phone number! What if she calls him?" Alexis said looking worried. Massie breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that Alexis and Hannah had no clue that the original pretty committee was using them.

"I don't know, Alexis. I don't know. We could all be in danger. What we need is dirt. I need to know every dirty secret that Jennifer has." Massie stood up and crossed the room to her desk. She sat down and opened a word document. The other girls crowded around her and looked at the typed page below. Once they read what she wrote, the secrets started coming.

Jennifer

SECRETS

PROS

CONS

WORK?

JENNIFER ONCE PUNCHED SHELBY RECKLER IN THE FACE

WOULD MAKE JENNIFER SEEM DANGEROUS AND VIOLENT

IS A WEAK SECRET TO TELL. WHO CARES BESIDES SHELBY?

NO

JENNIFER USED TO BE POOR AND WORE TERRIBLE CLOTHES. AKA: NEW MONEY

COULD EMBARRASS HER WITH PRE-RICH PHOTOS

NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL. NOT EVERY GIRL CARES ABOUT MONEY

NO

ONCE MADE OUT WITH A BRIARWOOD BOY UNDER THE BLEACHERS WHEN SHE WAS IN 6TH GRADE

MAKES JENNIFER SOUND SLUTTY

SOME GIRLS WOULD THINK THAT ITS COOL AND LIKE JENNIFER MORE

MAYBE DERRICK LIKES SLUTTY GIRLS?

NO, BUT GETTING CLOSER

JENNIFER USED TO HAVE A REALLY HOT BYOFRIEND BUT SHE GOT JEALOUS AND NEEDY SO HE DUMPED HER

MAKES HER SEEM LIKE A MAJOR LBR AND THE OTHER BOYS WOULD NO LONGER WANT TO DATE HER

MAKES ALL THE OTHER LBR'S LIKE HER BECAUSE THEY HAVE HAD SIMILAR THING HAPPEN TO THEM, ETC.

NO

JENNIFER GOT SUSPENDED FOR TALKING BACK TO A TEACHER

MAKES HER SEEM DISRESPECTFULL

MIGHT MAKE HER LOOK COOL

NO

JENNIFER USED TO HAVE NO FRIENDS UNTIL SHE MET THE OTHER GIRLS IN ICANDY

MAKES HER SEEM LIKE A LOSER WITHOUT HER FRIENDS

WOULD ONLY WORK IF JENNIFER HAD NO FRIENDS. EVEN IF THE OTHER GIRLS IN ICANDY DUMPED HER, SHE COULD STILL MAKE MORE FRIENDS

NO

JENNIFER GOT EXPELLED FOR BULLYING

COULD CONVINCE OTHER GIRLS THAT JENNIFER COULD BE MEAN AGAIN, PLUS MAKES HER SEEM LIKE A BAD FRIEND.

DYLAN: GIRLS WONT CARE

MASSIE: WELL MAKE THEM CARE

DEFINTE YESS!

Massie had found her secret.

"We can totally tell everyone that icandy was bullying the girls in their old school and that way no one will like them including Derrick! He won't like a mean girl." Massie threw her hands up in the air.

"Uh Massie? Before Jennifer, you _were _the mean girl." Claire said staring at Massie. Massie waved her away like one of Dylan's farts and moved on.

"Now what will we say to everyone?" Massie addressed the girls.

"I know! Why don't we tell the other girls through some kind of email?" Alicia said.

"Yeah but what if they don't read it?" Kristen asked.

"Uck! Of COURSE they'll read it! It's from me" Massie said rolling her eyes.

"It's not enough. That email isn't going to get Jennifer to leave or get kicked out of OCD." Dylan said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your right. What could make it worse?" Kristen chimed in.

Massie thought for a second and then jumped out of her chair. She had it!


	9. Chapter 9

**BOCD, Hallway**

**Monday**

**11:45 AM**

Massie peeked one of her amber eyes around the corner and then jumped back as she felt a rush of sweat hit her armpits. It was time. Massie looked over at the six girls huddled in the doorway of an empty class room and tried to smile. The girls matched perfectly in their white outfits, as they tried to send the message to everyone that they were innocent and kind. Unlike Jennifer.

Massie snapped once and the girls quickly shuffled out of the doorway and down the hall with window paint markers in hands. They had exactly seven minutes before girls would erupt into the halls and catch the girls red handed. Massie's heart beat quickened as she ran. Once she approached the tall oak locker she had been looking for, the other girls crowded around.

"Marker," Massie bark-whispered as Alicia handed Massie a red paint marker.

Massie took off the cap and studied her canvas. This was her chance to finish off Jennifer once and for all. She slowly drew on the locker as the other girls watched her intently. Once they finished, they all silently ran back to their classes. Phase one complete.

**BOCD, The Cafe**

**Monday**

**12:14 PM**

The pretty committee sat at table eighteen eating their lunch and looking bored. At least that's what everyone else in the cafe thought. The pretty committee was actually nervous and jumpy. It had been about thirty minutes since they had executed phase one of their plan and nothing had happened yet. Hannah and Alexis had been in the principal's office since they had dismissed classes for lunch and the pretty committee was desperate to know what happened.

"Do you think she will actually believe Hannah and Alexis?" Alicia asked while twirling the diamond studs in her ears.

"Yes! She has to listen to our concerns. Its her job," Massie rolled her eyes while picking apart her California rolls.

The pretty committee sat in silence for another minute as they ate their lunches and glanced at the cafe doors, waiting for their troops to come back. Massie's stomach was twisting and she tried to keep down her lunch. This plan could either work and get icandy in trouble or get the pretty committee suspended. It was a risk they were willing to take. Suddenly, Hannah and Alexis burst through the cafe doors and strutted over to table eighteen. They sat down in the two empty chairs and gave the other girls a wink. Massie took in a deep breathe and exhaled as she let all her stress out. She was relieved that she could rely on Hannah and Alexis to take down their ex-friends.

As the girls exchanged smiles, Principal Burns came in through the doors and looked around the cafe. Once she spotted her target, she walked over to icandy's table. She bent down and said something to the girls in hushed tones as icandy exchanged horrified looks. They got up and followed Principal Burns out of the cafe, while shooting table eighteen dirty glances.

Massie slapped a smug grin on her face as she stared back at the angry girls. Massie popped an entire sushi roll in her mouth and chewed with pride. Her girls were still number one.

**BOCD, Principal Burn's Office**

**Monday**

**12:23 PM**

Principal Burns gestured to the three chairs that were sitting in front of her desk. Jennifer, Tiffany,and Katie slid into the chairs as they exchanged worried glances. Jennifer could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Getting sent to the principal's office was nothing new for Jennifer. However, last time she was expelled and she was not about to let that happen again.

Jennifer knew that Alexis and Hannah were behind this. They had left her clique all to easily for Massie and her stupid friends. Jennifer didn't know why everyone liked the pretty committee, but she did know that she would get revenge on them. She would get Hannah and Alexis back because her future as the alpha at BOCD depended on it.

Principal Burns cleared her throat twice and then took a sip of the lemon water sitting on her desk. Jennifer rolled her eyes as Burns tried to look threatening. Luckily, she had tons of experience in dealing with angry principals. Jennifer looked over at Tiffany and Katie who didn't look very confident. Tiffany was bouncing her foot and chewing on the inside of her cheek. Katie was adjusting and readjusting her silk tee nervously. Jennifer wished that her friends would stop acting like children. They hadn't broken one rule since they had attended BOCD which meant that this was a setup. And Jennifer knew who was behind it.

"Hello ladies. I think you know why you're here," Principal Burns paused and looked at each girl slowly. "I realize that you are transfer students and new here at BOCD. Public schools might not have many rules to prevent bullying, but here at this wonderful school, we don't tolerate bullying of any kind. It has come to my attention that a rather vulgar word was written on Alexis and Hannah's locker this morning. And those girls insist that it was you three who are responsible." Principal Burns slowly opened her desk and pulled out some Polaroid pictures. Jennifer, Tiffany, and Katie leaned forward as they observed the photos.

Their mouths dropped open as they looked at the pictures of their ex-friends lockers. Red paint has spelled out the word "skank." Jennifer gasped as she glanced over at her friends. Katie was shaking her head and looked like she was about to cry. Tiffany's expression had turned stone cold as she just stared at the desk. This scene was all to familiar. Less than four months ago Jennifer and the other members of icandy had been expelled from ADD for repeated offenses of bullying. It had been an all time low for the girls. They had ruled ADD with an iron fist. All the boys loved them and all the girls wanted to be friends with them. Life was good and perfect. Jennifer's life was filled with sleepovers, trips to Starbucks, trips to the mall, and enviable parties. However, instead of crying over their expulsion like losers, they decided to take over another school. Once they failed, Jennifer felt like she lost her purpose. She had never been second rate before and Massie was making sure that Jennifer never amounted to anything. After stealing Alexis and Hannah, Jennifer's heart was truly broken. Now she was left with her two best friends and no envy-stares in sight. Jennifer had almost considered transferring again but her parents wouldn't let her.

Now she was stuck at a school where everybody thought she was a nobody. Her parents were right, this was punishment enough. Jennifer couldn't help but look at Principal Burns with an apathetic stare.

"But we didn't do this!" Tiffany said on the verge of tears.

Katie nodded quickly while glancing at Jennifer.

"They're right, Principal Burns. We didn't write this on Hannah and Alexis's locker," Jennifer said pointing at the pictures.

Principal Burns sighed, "Hannah and Alexis came to me once they saw the damage and said that after you guys stopped being friends you, Tiffany, and Katie have been harassing them and their new friends ever since. I had noticed that you were expelled from your last school for bullying. I can't help but wonder if the same thing is going to happen here." Principal Burns said while staring down the girls.

"We've changed! We're trying to be nice." Katie said nervously.

"I understand that, but why would Hannah and Alexis lie about something like this? They were really upset about what happened. I'm sorry girls, but I'm going to have to suspend you for one week. You will finish your lunch period by scrubbing the paint off their lockers and then you will go home. Your parents have been notified. I hope this is the last time I see you in here." Principal Burns said with a sigh as she lead the girls out of her office.

The girls were silent as they were escorted to the painted lockers by the janitor. Water and soap was waiting for them.

"Now clean this off and I'll be back for you in ten minutes." the janitor said. He then turned and walked down the hall. As soon as he was out of ear shot, icandy started whispering.

"This is totally unfair!" Katie scrubbed the "S" off the locker.

"People are staring!" Tiffany said while scrubbing at the paint.

Jennifer looked behind her to see a group of girls walking past them, giggling into their hands as they whispered. Jennifer knew that Massie would hear wind of this before lunch was over.

"It's fine. Let's just get this over with." Jennifer said as she scrubbed harder. As the girls worked they became more embarrassed. At least twenty girls had walked by and laughed at them. Now everyone knew they were responsible for the paint. Now no one would look up to them.

Seven synchronized footsteps echoed down the hallway, as the other girls cleared a pathway for the seven beautiful girls who walked with ease in their 4 inch heels. Jennifer could feel her stomach leap up in to her throat as she waited for the footsteps to stop. Once they did Jennifer tried not to look at Massie but she couldn't help it. She slowly turned her head and looked up at Massie. "Oh god," Jennifer muttered.

**BOCD, The Hallways  
Monday**

**12:57 PM**

Massie stared right past Jennifer's perfect ski slope nose and into her deep blue eyes. Massie thought she saw a flicker of fear in her eyes and she then knew that Jennifer's take down was going to be easier then expected. They had only done one mean thing to Jennifer and the girl was already about to crumble. Massie lips turned into a smile as she looked at Jennifer kneeling on the ground scrubbing off the mess that she was responsible for.

"Heyyyyy Jennifer! What are you guys doing down there?" Massie said faking sympathy. The pretty committee cackled with laughter as Jennifer looked at the ground. Slowly she stood up and faced Massie head on. Tiffany and Katie followed suit.

"So, Massie, what kind of paint did you use on this locker? It's kind of hard to get off," Jennifer said with a grin, hoping that Massie would crack under the pressure of being accused.

"I don't know Jennifer. Why don't _you_ tell _me_? You are the one who was responsible after all," Massie said back confidently.

Jennifer continued to stare Massie down, "We know you guys did this." Massie tried to look shock as she put her hand over her heart.

"Now why would I put paint on my best friend's locker? I'm nice to my friends, unlike you," Massie looked at her friends as she widened her eyes.

"Yeah! Massie would never make up rumors about us like you did," Hannah said to Jennifer with a hate-stare as Alexis nodded behind her.

"I didn't make up those rumors!" Jennifer said as she stared at Massie.

Massie pushed her shoulders back and her chin up as she stared down Jennifer. "What are you trying to say, Jennifer."

"What I'm trying to say is that I didn't make up those rumors. YOU did!" Jennifer accused.

Massie's squinted her eyes and she stepped toward Jennifer slowly and purposefully. She stopped in front of Jennifer and glared at her for a few seconds. "Get back to work Jennifer. You're done here." Massie pushed her bony shoulder into Jennifer's as she walked past the three girls. She could here her best friend's heels clacking behind her. When she turned to the other girls, she was all grins.

"Good job girls. A few more days of that and icandy will be gone for good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys! Reviews would help me write faster though… :)**

**BOCD, The Café  
Friday  
12:22 PM**

Massie popped a cucumber in her mouth and chewed as she looked at her friends around her. The past four days had been the best days of her eight grade year.

Ever since icandy had been suspended, BOCD had gone back to normal. The girl's crushes had been hanging around table eighteen every day and Derrick had gone back to talking to Massie. He was acting like they're fight had never happened. Everyone else had gone back to worshipping the pretty committee as always. This was what eight grade year was suppose to feel like.

No matter how happy she was, Massie couldn't quiet that little voice that said icandy would be back on Monday. What would she do if everyone forgot about them all over again? The girls hadn't thought of phase two of the plan yet. Massie made a mental note to talk to the other girls at the sleepover tonight.

"Hey Massie, did you hear me?" Derrick cocked his head.

"I'm sorry, what?" Massie leaned in so her and Derrick's knees were an inch apart under the table.

"I asked you if you were planning on going to the party Josh is having?" Derrick smiled that irresistible smile of his.

Massie snapped her head toward Alicia and gave her an evil glare, "Alicia! Why didn't you tell us Josh was having a party?"

"Ehmagawd, I'm so sorry. Josh didn't have permission until last night and I totally forgot to tell you," Alicia offered with nervous eyes. Massie shook her head and turned her attention back toward Derrick.

"We'll be there!" She announced at Dylan cheered and Kristen clapped.

Derrick smiled at Massie and squeezed her hand. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest as Derrick stared back at her. The pretty committee had to go out with a bang if everyone was going to remember them on Monday.

**Massie's Bedroom  
Friday  
3:57 PM**

Massie cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes. She was trying to picture her dress in the eyes of someone else. Did the Mochino dress look like she was trying too hard?

"Ugh!" Massie grunted as she ripped the dress off the mannequin and threw it on the pile of reject outfits that was starting to take up her entire bed. The party was tomorrow and Massie didn't have anything to wear. However, her outfit wasn't the first thing on her mind. Icandy would be back at school in less than seventy two hours and they still didn't have a plan.

Obviously the pretty committee couldn't pull another prank the first day that icandy is back. It would look fake. They had to think outside the box.

Massie stepped away from her mannequin and sat down at her computer. She had to take a break and do something else. Massie opened her laptop and logged into facebook. She tapped her purple finger nails against the desk as she waited for facebook to log her in. As soon as her homepage popped up she noticed that half of her friends were attending an event. Massie checked her event invitations. None.

"Huh? How is there an event that _I'm_ not invited to?" she said out loud. She quickly clicked on the event and let out a little gasp when the page uploaded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Massie's Bedroom  
Friday  
4:10 PM**

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH!" Massie screamed into her iphone.

"EHMAGAWD, what?" Alicia screamed back.

"How the hell did you not know about icandy's party tomorrow?" Massie spat.

"Wait, what! They're having a party? How did I miss that? Who'd you hear it from?" Alicia speed-talked.

"Um, no one. IT'S ON FACEBOOK!" Massie's head started spinning. She sat down on her reject clothes and pushed the rest onto the floors.

"Seriously? Did they just put it up? Who did they invite?" Alicia asked.

"It was put up four days ago! Plus they invited everyone in the eighth grade in addition to some kids in high school. HIGH SCHOOL, Leesh. Whose party do you think they're going to want to go to? Our stupid party with kids they see every day or hot high school guys? It's a no brainer. No one will be at my party," Massie whined.

"Uh, Massie? It's Josh's party," Alicia said tentatively.

"It might be at Josh's house but no one would come if I wasn't going," Massie fired back.

"Whatevs. I'm going to five way Dylan, Kristen, and Claire," Alicia said and then the phone went silent.

Massie sat on her bed with a scowl on her face. How could icandy try and steal the pretty committee's thunder? They had probably heard that the pretty committee was back on top and was trying to blow them out of the water. But what icandy didn't know was that Massie had a plan.

"Hey Massie, what's going on?" Claire asked worried.

"What's going on is that icandy has decided to have a party the same night as Josh's! And she said she invited high school guys to try and get the LBR's to come," Massie said with disgust.

"Ehmagawd, seriously?" Dylan asked between chewing.

"Yes. But don't worry I have a plan," Massie replied.

"What's your plan?" Kristen added.

"Were going to create our own facebook group and invite everyone we know including all the high school guys and girls. People will obviously realize that we know better people than Jennifer. They just got to our school and we have been around forever, right?" Massie asked.

"Right!" Alicia barked.

"So then ahb-viously people would rather come to ours. Plus Josh has been inviting people all week! Everyone is talking about his party and this is the first time I've heard about icandy's party. If those LBR's who call themselves icandy think they're going to get away with this, they're delusional," Massie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, great! Do you want me to tell Josh to create a facebook event?" Alicia asked.

"No. I'll make it and put his address on it," Massie said sweetly.

"Um, okay." Alicia said nervously.

"Also girls, there is a reason I didn't call Hannah and Alexis," Massie said.

"Okay because I was totally wondering why they weren't on the phone," Claire added quickly.

"Well I don't know how icandy found out about Josh's party, but Alexis and Hannah might have told them. We have to keep our plan on the down low for awhile. Just until we know for sure that they are truly on our side," Massie said.

"Point!" Alicia chimed.

**Saturday  
10:45 PM**

PRIVATE EMAIL TO THE PC. PC EYES ONLY!

1:00 PM- Meet at Massie's house for low calorie lunch (we want to look hot in our dresses!)

1: 15 PM- Grilled chicken salad, fruit salad, and low fat for-yo for dessert!

1:45 PM- Look online for ideas on how to do our hair

2:00 PM- Jakkob at the house for hair

5:00 PM- Makeup at the house

6:00 PM- Get dressed and accessorize!

7:00 PM- Pictures because we're looking hot!

7:15 PM- Stop at Dr. Smoothie for tall strength smoothies. We're going to need it!

7:30 PM- Arrive fashionably late and have fun!

**Josh's house  
Saturday  
7:35 PM**

The pretty committee stumbled into the party looking glamorous as always. Their brightly colored dresses made them stand out and everybody seemed to notice. All the guys were ogling the pretty committee as they paused in the doorway, letting everyone soak up their beauty. The girls were all whispering and staring at them as if they were in the presence of celebrities. Massie smiled back at everyone as she soaked in the popularity. She looked from side to side at the gorgeous girls that were lined up beside her.

Alicia looked stunning in an ivory colored shift dress that popped against her deep tan. Her teal necklace and shoes accented her outfit perfectly. Her hair had been dried by her diffuser and the soft waves cascaded around her face that was accented in dramatic eye makeup. Massie didn't want to admit it, but she was at least a 9.8.

Dylan was wearing a Marc Jacobs emerald green dress that billowed behind her when she walked in the door. Her black shoes and earrings made her outfit look glamorous and sophisticated. Jakkob had straightened her hair and sprayed shine serum on it, and it glistened in the soft light of the party.

Claire was wearing a blue Ella Moss empire waist dress that accented her petite frame. Her brown wedges and wooden bangles topped off her outfit. Claire's hair had been lightly curled and her golden makeup made her face light up.

Kristen was wearing a bright yellow Roxy dress that skimmed the top of her knees. She had paired it with white wedges and a white bead necklace from H&M. Her hair was curled into tiny spirals that bounced when she walked.

Alexis was wearing a purple one shoulder dress and she had paired it with black pumps and black onyx stone earrings. Her hair was in a messy bun that had pieces spiraling around her face. Her makeup was light and chic with eye shadow that emphasized her big eyes.

Hannah was wearing a pink strapless dress that had a Greek feel to it because of the beading along the belt and bodice. She was wearing gold strappy sandals and a gold leaf necklace. Her hair was braided from the roots to the low bun on the left side of her head.

Massie sparkled as she stood in the dark lighted room. She was wearing a shiny silver dress that was cut low to show off her push up bra enhanced B cups. The dress flared out at her waist and hit her leg mid-thigh. Massie's purple pumps made her legs look longer and her bright purple cocktail ring pulled the whole outfit together. Her hair had been curled loosely and sprayed with shine serum. Her dramatic makeup made her eyes pop and her face look like she'd been kissed by the sun.

Massie shook her head as she felt her long hair cascading over her shoulders. As soon as she knew she had everyone's attention she strutted over to the guys and threw her arms around Derrick.

"Hey babe!" She cooed into Derrick ear.

Derrick pulled back from the hug and smiled at Massie. "Hey! You look beautiful, Massie."

"Thanks!" She grinned. Massie turned to Josh who was holding Alicia's hand.

"This turned out great! It looks like everyone came," Massie said as she eyed the room.

The guys had pushed all the furniture out of Josh's living room and it had been transformed into a dance floor. There were a few tables in the corner that were littered with food and drinks and there was a live DJ in the corner. The lights had been dimmed and the party had a sexy night club feel to it.

"Yeah, everyone did! Thanks for setting up the event on facebook. I think that's what made everyone come" Josh said appreciatively.

"Oh, no problem Josh," Massie said as she grinned at Alicia. Alicia returned the grin and then bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Derrick looked confused as his eyes darted between Massie and Alicia.

"Let's dance!" Massie exclaimed as soon as she saw Derrick's face.

The pretty committee ran onto the dance floor as soon as Ke$ha's song "Tik Tok" came on. The girls threw their hands in the air as they danced and sang along to the words. The girls danced and chatted with all the LBR's that came by telling them how gorgeous they looked. As soon as Massie was starting to glisten with sweat she turned to Alicia.

"Let's go get a drink," she said with wide eyes. Alicia noticed the look she was giving her and nodded quickly.

"Claire, you're in charge while were gone," Massie said eyeing up Claire. Claire smiled and nodded back from the arms of Cam. As soon as Massie and Alicia left the girls closed in their circle and started to listen to Claire who was telling some story about a girl who had fallen while dancing. Massie saw their shoulders quake with laughter as her and Alicia walked away.

Massie and Alicia ran outside and hopped into the range rover and Massie popped her head into the front seat.

"Step on it, Isaac."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Range Rover  
Saturday  
8:23 PM**

Massie slowly rolled down her window and glanced out at the big brick house at the end of the street. Massie could tell by Jennifer's house that her family had money. Not as much money as her family had, but still enough to buy a new wardrobe every now and then. Alicia was stilling deathly still in the seat next to Massie, staring straight ahead.

"Stop here, Isaac" Massie said steadily.

She threw the door to the Range Rover open and delicately put her stiletto heel on the solid concrete. She stood confidently and checked out the scene as Alicia slid out behind her. The two girls started walking quickly but carefully. Massie's head was buzzing and she felt like she was walking down 5th avenue instead of a dark driveway. Massie stepped up onto the porch and opened the large oak door without hesitation.

Massie soaked up the scene before her with a satisfied grin on her face. She saw Jennifer, Tiffany, and Katie standing in the corner scowling while there were some random seventh graders and three guys Massie had never seen before. She assumed they were in high school but their bored expressions confirmed her suspicions. There was music blasting from a speaker in the corner but that was really the only noise Massie heard. Compared to Josh's party, Jennifer's sucked. No one was dancing. Everyone looked awkward and uncomfortable. Even icandy.

Massie made a cutting motion toward her throat and the DJ silenced the music. Jennifer whipped her head around to see Massie and Alicia standing in her doorway triumphantly. Massie watched as Jennifer looked first embarrassed and then angry.

"What Massie, Josh's party wasn't any fun?" Jennifer said as she put a fake smile on her face. The other people that had attended Jennifer's party lined up to watch the throw down.

"Actually Josh's party is great. Everyone that was invited to your party somehow ended up over there. Must have been a mix up in addresses," Massie said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

Jennifer just glared back at Massie knowing that there was nothing left to say.

"Okay everybody, if you really want to go to an ah-mazing party with me grab your stuff and head outside. I have a limo waiting to take all of you over to Josh's party. Where you can hang out with moi all night!" Massie said with a grin.

"Woooooo!" one of the girls wearing an old navy halter dress shouted as she led her friends out the door. The high school guys followed the girls and each gave Massie a high five as they walked out. Massie was beaming from head to toe. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Massie heard Tiffany's voice.

"I'm leaving, Jennifer! I told you this was a dumb idea," Tiffany said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Massie's mouth fell into a little O. She hadn't expected Tiffany to run out like that. That wasn't even in her plan!

"Tiffany, wait up!" Katie screamed as she followed her out the door.

Massie faced Jennifer and saw tears spilling out of Jennifer's eyes. She felt bad for Jennifer but then reminded herself what Jennifer had done to them. She had to follow through with the plan completely.

"Bye, Jennifer. Enjoy your 'party'," Massie said as she made quotation marks around the word party with her fingers. She turned on her heel and led Alicia out the door and onto the driveway. Before her were some high school guys, Jennifer, Katie, and some other LBR's.

"Are you ready to par-tay?" Massie screamed.

Massie heard Alicia scream beside her but her tiny voice was drowned out with the squeals from the girls and guys that stood before her. Massie smiled and motioned for group to get into Alicia's limo. Massie and Alicia then hopped in the Range Rover and Isaac drove them back to Josh's house.

The whole ride over Alicia and Massie were giggling, congratulating themselves, and recapping what had happened over and over again. Massie tried to laugh but she felt somewhat bad for Jennifer. However as soon as they got back to the party, that guilt was gone because standing outside was Claire and Kristen. They were obviously waiting for Massie because as soon as the Range Rover pulled up they ran over to the car.

"Hey, how did it go?" Claire spat as Massie climbed out of the car.

"Wonderful," Massie answered as she gestured toward the guests climbing out of the limo.

"Awesome! Also Hannah and Alexis know something is up," Kristen said.

"How? I thought you were supposed to keep them occupied," Massie questioned Kristen.

"Well, you guys took forever! They're inside with Dylan," Kristen said as Massie ran inside the house.

Once she spotted the girls she walked over to them. Dylan stopped talking quickly and stared at Massie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Massie said confidently as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Where were you guys? You have been gone for forever. Derrick asked where you went, like, ten times," Alexis questioned Massie.

"Well we kind of had a detour on the way to the bathroom…." Massie's voice trailed off as Tiffany and Katie walked over to Alexis and Hannah.

"Hey Hannah. Hey Alexis," Tiffany said looking at her ex-best friends. Alexis and Hannah looked at each other and then threw their arms around Tiffany and Katie.

Massie smiled as she watched the girls hug each other. It felt good to do something nice for someone else. Massie saw Alicia, Kristen, and Claire walk up to her and Dylan. Everyone was all grins as they watched the good girls of icandy reunite. As soon as the cheesy moment was over, some hip hop/ rap song blasted over the speakers and all the girls screamed and ran onto the dance floor.

**Massie's bedroom  
Sunday  
1:45 PM**

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, Hannah, Alexis, Tiffany, and Katie were all lounging around Massie's bedroom. They had all gone out to lunch and now they were trying to come up with a plan to get Jennifer expelled.

"Okay! I think we should have one or two girls go to Principal Burns office each week to complain that Jennifer was bullying us. We'll have Tiffany and Katie go the first week to complain and inform Burns that they are no longer friends. That way you guys don't get expelled, too. Does that sound good?" Massie asked the girls.

"I love it!" Alicia said, "Simple, yet totally effective."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Jennifer could only stay strong for so long.

**BOCD, The Café  
Monday  
12:45 PM**

The PC and the ex members of icandy all sat at table eighteen. Massie was trying not to complain about how crowded the table was because the sight of Jennifer sitting alone and giving the girls evil stares was way too satisfying. When the girls sat at table eighteen they knew that it was going to be interesting to try and see where Jennifer would sit at lunch today. After Jennifer had gotten her lunch and tried to sit at a few tables she settled on her old table. By herself. Massie assumed that the other tables didn't want Jennifer sitting with them because of the locker incident but it also could have been Jennifer trying to steal the party. Whatever it was, it was working.

"So Jennifer looks pretty lonely," Claire said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, she's probably really embarrassed that no one would let her sit with them," Hannah said.

Massie noticed the girls voices were starting to fill with sympathy. She had to redirect the conversation.

"So I think Tiffany and Katie should go to Burns on Wednesday. They'll say that Jennifer was making fun of them and spreading rumors. Alicia will spread some random rumors about Tiffany and Katie that way it looks believable. Sound good?" Massie said.

The other girls nodded in response.

**BOCD, The Café  
Wednesday  
12:09 PM**

Massie led the girls, minus Tiffany and Katie, into the café and straight to table eighteen. They all sat down and pulled out their lunches. As soon as they started eating, LBR's started running over to the table.

"Hey Massie! How are Tiffany and Katie?" Jackie, or bucktooth as Massie liked to call her, asked politely.

Massie put on her best sympathy face, "They're doing okay. They're just trying to make it through the day without everybody laughing at them."

"Ohmygod! Do people actually believe that they got their periods in the fourth grade?" Jackie's friend, Ashley, asked.

"I don't know, Ashley. I just feel so bad for them. Why would Jennifer say something like that?" Massie said as she dramatically put her hand over her face.

"So you really think it was Jennifer who started those rumors?" Jackie asked skeptically.

"Of course! Jennifer was so mad when Tiffany and Katie ditched her party," Massie said.

"Woah. Well, tell Tiffany and Katie that we know the rumors aren't true," Jackie said.

"Okay! Don't forget to tell other people that Jennifer was just making it up!" Massie called out to them as they walked away.

Massie turned back to the PC, "Done, done, and done."

Tiffany and Katie walked through the café doors and tried to look upset as they made their way over to table eighteen. They sat down and leaned in to tell the other girls how it went.

"Burns totally believed us," Alexis said eyeing up the other girls.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is wait," Massie said as she sat back in her chair.


	13. Chapter 13

**BOCD, Principal Burns Office  
Wednesday  
1:55 PM**

Jennifer sat in the red butterfly chair outside of Principal Burn's office. This time, however, she sat alone. Her friends were no longer on her side. They left her for Massie and her stupid friends. Jennifer tried not to cry as thought about losing Tiffany and Katie. It wasn't that Jennifer didn't like Hannah and Alexis, but they were replaceable. They were more along for the ride that necessary for the ride to be amazing.

Jennifer started to get a headache when Burns stepped out of her office and motioned for Jennifer to come in. Jennifer sighed and stood up. She slowly walked into the office and sat down. Burns office looked exactly the same as it had a week and a half ago. The same ugly swivel chair and the same creepy bird pictures on the walls were still there. Who even likes birds that much anyway?

"Jennifer, I am very disappointed to be seeing you again," Principal Burns said with a frown.

"I know," Jennifer replied. She didn't even try to look upset. What was the point?

"I noticed that Tiffany and Katie were the ones who reported you for bullying this time. Last week they were the ones being punished for the exact same reason. What happened?" Burns questioned.

"What are you, a shrink?" Jennifer snapped. "Ahb-viously we're no longer friends."

"No I am not a shrink. I am your principal, who is trying to get to the bottom of a very serious matter. I want to know why _you_ think your old friends reported you." Burns said, obviously not giving up.

Jennifer swallowed and looked at the principal. She was debating whether she should come clean or admit to bullying them. In one situation, she got to stay at BOCD. In the other she got to leave and start all over again. Being expelled would look like Jennifer was forced to leave and not like she wanted to….

"Well, they stopped being my friends so I spread a nasty rumor about them so that no one else would talk to them," Jennifer lied.

Principal Burns shook her head slowly as she stared at her desk. "Since this time you didn't vandalize anything I am going to let you off the hook. I am going to call your parents and have them set you up with a counselor to talk to. Maybe the counselor can help you place your anger into something more productive."

Jennifer was shocked. She wasn't expelled? She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. She plastered a fake smile on her face and thanked Principal Burns before she walked out of her office.

**BOCD, The Courtyard  
Wednesday  
3:17 PM**

The pretty committee, with their new additions, strutted out the doors and down the steps of BOCD. The wind blew their hair back and they looked like models as they showed off their latest ensembles. Massie was trying not to grin, though. Jennifer hadn't been spotted since the end of lunch and Massie assumed it was because she had packed up her locker and been expelled. Maybe Jennifer would-

"Hey Massie!" Massie heard a voice call out behind her. As Massie stopped and turned around she noticed that everyone in the courtyard was now staring at the pretty committee. And not in a good way.

Massie gasped as she took in the sight of Jennifer standing angrily before her. Jennifer didn't have her books or her purse and her face was turning purple. Massie's big brown eyes widened as she just stared at Jennifer. She had to admit, Jennifer looked really scary. She looked like she was ready to kill. Literally.

"What Jennifer? Need some friend advice," Massie said as she faked confidence. The pretty committee laughed hysterically behind her and Hannah slapped Massie's outstretched palm.

Jennifer opened her mouth but her voice faltered. She took a second to regain composure.

"No that's okay. You lied and cheated your way into stealing all of _my_ friends," Jennifer fired back.

A few girls that were watching shifted uncomfortably while others laughed.

"No, Jennifer. You did that all by yourself. You were so focused on beating me, that you lost what really matters," Massie said back as she took a step forward. Massie watched as Jennifer took two steps forward.

"Actually I was just trying to show everyone what a bitch you really are!" Jennifer said, her voice louder now.

"You did not just call me a bitch," Massie said as she took a step forward.

"Mmmmm, yeah I did. I don't lie Massie," Jennifer said as she clenched her fists.

"Then why did you spread that rumor about Tiffany and Katie? If they were your best, and only friends, why did you do that to them?" Massie said. She knew she was winning so she cracked a smile. Soon Alicia was smiling and so was Dylan. Massie was trying really hard to contain her laughter. However, her face wasn't cooperating. She let out one small giggle. Soon it turned into a laugh. Just as Massie was about to turn to Alicia to catch her eye, she felt something really hard push into her stomach. And then she was falling.

Massie felt her body fall back into Alicia, Hannah, and Claire as Jennifer was pushing her hands against Massie's stomach. Massie felt her face quickly change from a smile to horror. Did Jennifer seriously just push her?

Massie felt Alicia and Claire grab her arms and Hannah push her hands against her back as they struggled to keep her from falling. With their help, Massie was standing upright again.

"That's how you want to play, Jennifer?" Massie screamed as she pushed against Jennifer's toned shoulders. However, Jennifer had no one to catch her. She fell back onto the steps. Massie smiled as she saw the hurt spreading onto Jennifer's face. She didn't feel bad for her anymore.

Jennifer pushed herself up off the ground and charged at Massie. When she reached Massie she kicked her leg and the pushed her shoulders back. Massie fell forward onto the ground as her shin cried out in pain. Massie whipped her head back up at Jennifer when she saw Burns step out of the front doors, carrying her briefcase. Massie knew that Burns hadn't got wind of the fight yet and she decided to play the sympathy card in her final attempt to get Jennifer expelled.

"" Massie screamed as she held out her leg at an odd angle.

Principal Burn's head snapped up as she saw Jennifer leaning over Massie's crumpled body. Her face turned to horror. Massie was hiding the smile on her face with her hand as she pretended to cry.

"Jennifer!" Burns sharp voice filled the silence. By this time the pretty committee was kneeling around Massie and a few bystanders were walking closer to hear what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Burns commanded the girls to answer. Massie lifted her head and wiped away a few fake tears.

"Jennifer just attacked me! She said she hated me for stealing her friends!" Massie choked out between sobs.

"Yeah! Jennifer just came up to us and started screaming!" Alicia said.

"Then Jennifer came over and kicked her and pushed her," Alexis replied.

Principal Burns looked around at the girls that were standing there giving Jennifer hate stares. Even though many girls didn't like the pretty committee, they hated Jennifer more. Massie was proud as they started nodding and she even heard a few boys called out, "Yeah!"

Burns looked around for a few seconds before she spoke. "Jennifer, I am sorry but this is the last straw. You are expelled. Come clean out your locker."

Jennifer started crying as Burns led her up the steps and into the building.

The pretty committee was exchanging glances of pure joy. It worked. Jennifer was gone. Massie stood up and commanded the girls to line up in formation. She led them as she hobbled to the Range Rover. A few LBR's were cheering for her and she gave one last wave before she slammed the door of the Range Rover shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**BOCD, The Café  
Friday  
12:15 PM**

Massie's smiled beamed like the just polished diamond bracelet her parents had bought her for her birthday. Her life had finally gone back to normal. After the Wednesday fighting match, the school had looked to Massie as some sort of hero. The LBR's saw her as a god that had saved them all from being made fun of. They had been coming up to table eighteen all week to tell Massie how glad they were that Jennifer was gone. Even the guys were flirting with Massie and congratulating her.

"Everyone loves us! Even more than before!" Kristen squealed to the other girls.

"I know! With all the attention we've been getting, people are going to start thinking we created the internet!" Dylan said.

"Leesh!" Massie commanded.

"Already on it," Leesh said with a giggle as she pulled out her cell phone.

Even though Tiffany, Katie, Alexis, and Hannah had gone back to sitting by themselves, Massie was happy. She liked the pretty committee without the additions. Plus it was also nice to have another group of girls to talk to and possibly throw parties with.

"Girls," Massie paused for a full three seconds. "To the pretty committee!"

"To the pretty committee!" The girls shouts drowned out the rest of the cafeteria.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everbody!

I hope you loved my story

I also hope you're very excited to hear that…. I am writing a sequel! I love the characters in this story so much that I have decided to write a sequel and more drama coming from icandy and especially the boys! I kind of left them out of this story a bit but you can definitely expect to see them return! I am going to do much more on relationships.

Please make sure you comment and feel free to give me ideas, plot lines, characters, etc. and I will make sure to mention you in my next story. I also want to hear what you think about a sequel so I know if I should actually write one!

I love you all for loving me. Kelsey


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers!

Just so you guys know I have published my first chapter of the sequel to this story! I hope you like it =)


End file.
